Tigers
by JustThisNerd
Summary: A Yuri Plisetsky Fanfic. Nina has no idea how to skate, but where she lives; thats an absolute no no. So when she gets the chance to learn from a professional - even if he is a jerk - she would jump at the chance. A painting, some rather awkward lessons and meddling friends force the pair to get closer and its only a matter of time until Yuri's fame starts to effect Nina as well.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting on the high stool, I used my thumb to smudge the charcoal of the grapes. Grabbing my rubber I added shine to the bowl, apple and grapes.  
Almost done.  
Yet something was off. Maybe I had been here too long. I checked the time. Art class had ended an hour ago.  
A knock on the door, "Nina."  
I turned to face a friend. She leaned against the wall as she did when ever she had to come remind me to leav school before it closed. "Are you coming?" She asked. "We are going to get cake an' coffee and then go ice skating."  
I shook my head. "N-no. sorry... I uh have family dinner,"  
She scowled and sighed. "Ok, but next time for sure. You have charcoal on your face."  
"I-I do?"  
She tapped her right cheek, "here,"  
I stood and headed to the sink. "Thanks." I grabbed a flannel and rubbed my cheek as she prattled on about the ice skating championships. Something about how her idol had won and how so and so had not participated this year.  
"Gone?" I asked.  
She stopped gushing and gave me a thumbs up. "It looks like you've been punched in the face."  
"Thanks Natasha." I said sarcastically, dumping the flannel back in the sink. "I'll walk with you to the cafe but then I have to go, sorry."  
Natasha shrugged, "it's cool, the others are waiting outside."  
I grabbed my coat and shouldered my school bag. Outside it was snowing lightly. I wrapped my scarf around and pulled on my gloves as my breath curling like smoke against a mid blue sky. I breathed out heavily. enjoying the sight of my warm breath weaving away.  
"Hey Ali, Vera." Nat called, zipping up her yellow pocker dot puffer jacket over her school uniform.  
"Hurry up Nina, you look like you've been punched." said the ever kind Vera.  
"i know."  
"Were you drawing.?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Deserter here isn't coming... again." Natasha said, waving red nails in my direction.  
"s-sorry."  
"Ha, DESERT-er." Alisa giggled. She rolled her eyes at our blank faces. "we're getting cake? desert."  
Vera groaned and turned to me, "Why?" Vera asked, cocking her hip.  
"Family dinner, unlucky." I answered. Shrugging.  
"Third in a month?"  
"Um yeah."  
"Along with you family movie night, visiting grandparents and you dog being ill... twice. And what about the weekend? Are you free on the weekend?"  
"Uh well. she eats anything and everything," at least that was true. "and no, I uh... plan to go somewhere. shopping. mums birthday."  
"It's fine." Alisa smiled sweetly. "Let's just get DESSERT shall we?"  
Natasha stomped her foot into the snow, "ITS NOT FINE!" she stormed ahead. "Your hiding something, AND ALISA DROP THE STUPID DESSERT THING."  
Alisa made last ditch effort to help me, "Tomorrow is valentines day right?" She said, "Vervara, are you and Grigori going somewhere."  
"Yes, cinema, café, the usual. But don't try to save her sorry butt," she pointed at me. "Ice skating why not!" She yelled.  
As they stopped at the cafe Alisa turned to me.  
"Next time you have to come." Alisa begged.  
"Yeah, you can arrange the time and place." Natasha backed up.  
"Oh dear!" Vervara smirked. "Look who's not getting out of it next time."  
"So promise?" Ali prompted  
"O-okay."  
How could I say no? Anyway; we had several exams before then. I had time.

The ice rink was empty. Although it was open from 6.00am to 9.00pm few people came this early. The changing rooms opened 20 minutes before the ice and I sat already changed. It was a large sports centre. I once did dance here. Ages ago. Hip hop. That me was long gone. I was too shy to express myself in such an outgoing manner as dance. So I drew instead.  
I swapped my trainers for skates at the desk and headed onto the ice. There were 3 ice rinks here, 1 was public, the other two could be rented out by ice skating coaches or for party's however one had a dance room joined and both dance studio and ice rink had mirrors unlike the public one and smaller one. Instead this one has a disco ball. All had speakers for music as well.

I took a deep breath. Clutching the side a placed one foot on the ice. Suddenly here, this seemed like a bad idea. On valentines day everyone was with someone but me. Natasha had planned this mixer quadriple date thing with a friend out of school and together they gather about 8 people in total. 4 boys and 4 girls. I wriggled my way out of it with another excuse. So everyone has a date. I on the other hand, was trying to teach myself to skate. Alone. On Valentine's Day.  
My foot slipped slightly but I stayed upright. What did that book say; skating for dummies.'Just push off and go. It's like gliding and walking.'  
"Just push and go." I murmured. Repeated it again but louder.  
"And go."  
I pushed my first foot forward and let go of the side. Bad idea. A few seconds of gliding and I fell flat on my butt, "OW!" Yeah ice was damn cold and I slipped every time I tried to stand, my foot was stuck beneif me. Ouch, that hurt.

I managed to stand. Shivering I tried to move. Slide one foot forward. I did.  
It shot out from under me. And I had to slam my hands down to stop from crashing.  
There was no way I could go ice skating with my friends like this. I'd be dangerous.  
My legs hurt where they had stretched and my hand ached where the gloves had slapped the ice.  
"Ouch."

I sat on my bum and shimmied over to the side. Grabbing it I stood up again.  
With one hand on the side I dragged myself along. The skates were barely under my control.  
With a scream I went down. I hit my nose against the floor and yelped in pain.  
"Ow ow ow ow ow." I was kneeling and holding my nose. Tipping my head back to stop the blood flow. Wow, I was incredibly bad at this... Amazingly superbly fail-worthy bad.  
"Tch," somone grumbled above me, "Are you ok?"  
I looked up to see green-blue eyes covered in blonde hair. He frowned. "What the hell were you doing?"  
I held my nose as I stood up. With help from the wall.

"Skating." I mumbled.  
He scoffed. "Didn't look like skating to me."  
I hated this guy already.  
He left me in the rink and walked towards the metal door at the side of the room.  
He kicked the door hard and it boomed. "Yakov! Open Up!"  
He wasn't answered. He kicked it twice more before yelling. "Yakov!"  
I started to make my way off the ice as the door opened. "PLISETSKY!" An old man opened the door. "YOUR TEN MINUTES LATE WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!"  
The boy stuck a finger in his ear. "Ahh Shut up!"  
I tried to make it pass them to the other door. "Who's that?" the old man asked.  
I flinched. "I don't know." The boy grumbled. "She just did the best skating fail ever."  
Just ignore the asshole. I told myself.  
"She was even holding onto the side. What kind of kid lives here and can't skate."  
"Yuri!" The man reprimanded.  
I tried to walk with as much dignity as I could to the door. However... it's quite hard with blood dripping down your chin.  
"OY kid?" The old man called,  
"Iceskatefailbrat!" The young one yelled. I turned my heel. "What?" Ooh, that came out loud, this is embarissing, i never speak loudly, i hate it when im loud. what was i thinking, I was so loud. so so loud. it even echoed.  
The old man answered. "Come here. Your nose needs first aid. And your leg."  
Leg?  
I was about to walk off, I could do first aid at home. I looked down at my leg and thought better of it. I did not have a big enough plaster for that.  
I stomped my way over and followed them into the room.  
A few people glided around the ice. Some were stretching of the side lines.  
"Yuri go stretch." The man said.  
The boy shrugged and walked off, pulling his tiger hoody over his head. He wore similar clothes to the others in there. A black t-shirt and leggings but he had a whole gangsta etire over the top which had no part in the other elegant skater's wear.  
"Come sit here girly." The man ordered.  
He sat on a bench and opened a green first aid box.  
"Let's deal with your nose first. Wipe it on this."  
After my nose was wiped up. He told me to roll up my trousers to deal with the cut on my shin.  
"Why were you skating?" He asked.  
"P-pardon?"  
"If you were going to hurt yourself why didn't you get help? Surely at least one of your friends can skate?"  
I shrugged as he washed my cut clean.  
"I couldn't ask my friends." I mumbled.  
"Why?"  
I shrugged again.  
"It's... embarrassing. They're all really good."  
The man looked at me curiously. "I take it your not a fan?"  
I frowned. "A fan of ice skating, I'd like to be able to skate. I think."  
"I meant of the brat," he pointed to the blond boy who was making his way onto the ice.  
My confused face said it all, he sighed and smiled. "That's fine, He rather people didn't freak out. why not watch us practise," he pointed to the ice rink. The blonde guy: Yuri, joined the others and skating along on one foot, moving smoothly across the ice.  
"If that's ok." I said.  
"Sure." The man smiled. "Yuri!" He called the boy who spun to a stop and faced him. "What!"  
The man stood and walked. "Lets practise that new piece shall we." He gestured the other skaters to move. Some simply hoped over the side and other glided to the gates.  
The music started up, violin as clear as the ice and piano a string of heart beat to the song. It started slow and steady but as the violin grew stronger and journeyed up the scale the tempo sped up like  
"Woah." I breathed as he performed a jump. The song slowed, sped again and he never faulted.  
It went on and on. And then it ended, i was disappointed when he stopped moving. it had been so fluent, so controlled.. so emotional... like painting but on the move and not confined by a frame but by a rink.  
The music stopped as he did and the old man; Yakov, asked him do redo small sections of his performance.  
He came to sit next to me.  
"Good?"

"Yeah! Amazing!" I said. "Are you a coach?"

"Yes,"

"So you train all these people? Do you teach... as well?"  
He laughed, "not for a long time. Last time... must've been my own child. I have trained some big shots however."

"Really? Who? Actually I don't think I know their names... or faces."

"Mm really," he rubbed his stubbly chin, "well yuri over there got pretty famous last year, and Viktor.."

"Victor?"

"Never heard of him?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"No? I don't think so."

"Good good," Confused i nodded lightly, why was it good? "now I can offer you some instruction."

"What uh no really! It's fine I can't trouble you." I panicked.

"No trouble, for me anyway, after our morning practise which ends at 11.00 one of the skaters ignores my advise to keep the muscles warm but not overly active." He smiled. "I think this could be the ticket!"  
I blinked at him. "I can only do today and tomorrow if it's really ok."

"School I suppose?"

"Yes."

"That's fine, do you need to go."  
I checked the time, "no not for a little while,"

"Stay and watch if you like," he turned to face the group of skaters. "STOP YOUR DWAUDALLING AND MOVE!"

I left the sports centre, giving back the skates and changing out of the leggings.  
My phone quacked in my pocket, (no notification sound is as good as the duck) a text from a friend. It was Alisa.

 **turn** **around** (*^*)/

I did. Oh gosh. Alisa waved at me with happiness, running up, "Nina! what are you doing here?"  
"oh, i uh.. seeing a friend." I covered. "what happened to your quadruple thingy?"  
"Oh, they are all back there, we went ping pong-ing?"  
"uh, yeah." I squeaked. Looking at the way she pointed.  
"Weren't you taking your dog to the vet this afternoon?" she asked.  
Panicked, I turned to run, "Ali I'll tell you later. Bye!"

Alisa turned to face the group as they came out, "Natasha I just saw Nina and she ran away."

"she ran?"

 **Next time: Nina gets a skating teacher and he is anything but happy with the situation.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**  
 **First chapter pretty meah but it will get better!**


	2. Chapter 2

6.00am. No alarm.  
I was a total early bird. Waking in the small hours of the morning. I had plenty of time to get to the sports centre and even longer to do homework.

It soon came to 10.30  
I left with a wave and jumped on a bus.  
I passed my school and in 15 minutes I had reach the large sports centre.  
It was 11.01 by the time I got to the ice.  
Yakov was waiting by the public ice. "Good morning Nina."  
"H-hello.."  
He jestures and unlocked the door going through.  
A few of the ice skaters were packing their things up.  
However the Yuri guy waited by the rink looking angry. Leaning against the rink walls with hands in the pockets of his tiger print jacket. "YAKOV! WTF DO YA WANT?"  
Yakov raised an eyebrow at his language. "I want you to teach Nina here to Skate."  
He blinked at him, then me. He face became angry, "HUHHHH?!" He roared, eyes like slits. "why the hell should I?"  
I flinched and he scowled angrily.  
"You've been skipping practise, late today and yesterday."  
The boy turned his glare to his coach. "By 10 minutes only!" He spat.  
"20 today, 10 yesterday day, 45 on Friday, 5 minutes the day before and 2 hours on Wednesday.  
When? Tell me Yuri Plisetsky, When Were You Last Here On Time?"  
"Tuesday," Yuri shrugged aggressively.  
"YOUR DIDN'T TURN UP!"  
Yakov yelled.  
The boy at least had the decency to look slightly shameful, or was it resentment?  
"Fine," his voice was like a growl.  
He made to take off his hoody. "Keep that on," Yakov said, "I doubt you'll be going that fast today." Yakov raised a hand in goodbye and left through the exit door.  
At first neither moved. Finally he stepped onto the ice. "Come on brat."  
Letting the brat insult go with a mental piano falling on a Yuri's thick skull, I walked unsteadily over, almost tripping twice. "Why are you skates so loose?" He deadpanned.  
I looked up supprised. "h-Huh, are they wr-wrong?"  
Wow, I can't even put skates on correctly.  
He made a spin around gesture. "To the benches." He ordered.  
"O-ok." where had his temper from earlier gone?  
He walked briskly with practised ease ahead of me.  
"Hurry up brat."  
Ignore the brat insult. I told myself.  
He told me to sit and I did.  
He knelt down and grabbed my foot. "keep still brat." he muttered.  
"Don't call me Brat!" Feeling slightly flushed I looked sharpely right. I was never that sociable, how could I talk to him now that I had squeeked defiance? don't be rediculous, i told myself angrily, you know you wouldn't talk to him anyway.  
He clipped the buckles. I took a deep breath and looked down on the top of his head. Longish blond hair fell over one side of his face. He pulled the buckles tight and clicked them shut.  
"That's... tight." HAH, Yes! I said Something, and I meant to say it!  
"Needs to be. Otherwise you'll damage your ankles." He Spoke Back!? YES! I was having a conversation with a stranger.  
"Oh." Well done Nina, not only do you fall over, walk funny and fail to put on shoes but damage your bones. Real smart. But at least your talking to him. win for the shy-uns hey?  
He sighed. "Next foot."  
I was too slow to move apparently and he pulled it onto his lap. I wanted to snatch my leg back but restrained myself.  
"Your leg and nose?" He said  
"Huh?"  
"Leg and nose?" He raised his voice. "Are they... fine?"  
Was he... checking my injuries from yesterday? I should add those to my list of iceskating no can does.  
"They're f-fine."  
He grunted and dropped my foot on the ground. He stood and walked back to the ice.  
I trailed after, regarding the ice rink with distrust. Cause seriously I swear ice just doesn't like me.  
"Hurry Up!"  
It took at least 10 minutes for me to get on. I had one hand clutched on the side, knuckles white.  
"Let go Of the side." He growled.  
"N-no!" I hissed. He was getting angry, and frustrated.  
He grabbed my hand and tugged me firmly. "No!"  
He stopped pulling. Instead moving closer.  
"Look, uh, Nina right?" I nodded regarding him suspiciously.  
"Ill hold your hand. You won't fall."  
Damn, playing the nice guy card. He obviously wasn't a nice guy with all the cussing and yelling and kicking. Just his attitude on the whole really. And he called me a brat, he's the brat.  
"I won't let you fall."  
"O...k..." this time when he took my hand, i pryed my fingers from the edge. Flexing them back into shape.  
I immediately slipped. He pulled me up by my arm.  
"Wow, you really can't skate can you?"  
"No." I mumbled. _What was it first clue genius_. My knees buckled against one another as I struggle to stay up right. I swear the ice moved on it's own. Damn stuff. Yuri grabbed my other hand. "Seriously?" He grumbled.  
He held both my hands from behind me. He stood at least a head taller.  
"Slide your left foot forward." He told me. He voice was too close for comfort. "Now right."  
Slowly we shuffled across the ice. It was slow going and tedious. Every time I slipped he pulled me up straight, helping me to keep going forward, I'm pretty sure I was Hyperventilating. Wait, did he just laugh? i heard another little, "pft," behind my and scowled. sorry for not be an ice primmadonna ballarina. Mr Gangsta Ice Fairy. Moving from one side to the other was ok, nice even. I looked back. We were half way across! Lulled into a false sense of security I was not ready for the sudden pull of my left hand and  
"Now turn."  
"Now what?!" With a squeak and a tumble i ended up on my tummy. Yuri next me one hand on the ice, both feet still on the ground. "s-sorry," i squeeked.

He glowered, "why the hell is this so hard for you?"  
taken back i reached for answer but as always no smart ass comment came to mind, never the badass, the extravert, the cool one. Nope, i was the shy one, the intravert, "s-sorry," it's his fault he wanted me go turn?!

He stood up with ease. Offering a hand. I placed mine softly in his. I didn't want to touch him. He might get angry, then again he might get angry if i didn't. His hand curled around mine and pulled me to my feet. I didn't want to look at him either. I was clumsy and awkward. He was mean, but also elegant in that way I always wished I had.

I clutched his hand back as nervous shaking made my legs stiff. "relax," he grumbled, half guiding half dragging me to the edge where he pushed me out of the rink first and then followed. "thats it." he said.  
"ok, um... thanks."  
"Start slow, your so nervous you'll tire quickly."

As we pulled off their skates and tied up trainers someone poked there head through the entrance door. "Yuri, practise starts in 30 minutes. take a lunch break. Nina, you can go with him. He has an unlimited meals card for this month." Yuri opened his mouth to dispute but I beat him.  
"n-no thank you. I have to eat lunch with my family." I turned to yuri, bowing slightly. "Thank you for your help."

"it's'ohkay," he grunted.  
"oh, and Yuri," Yakov said. Yuri raised his head with a 'what?' glare, "your teaching her same time next week."  
"HUUHHHH!?"  
"s,s,sorry!" i squeeked as he yelled, he ignored me and glared at his coach as Yakov simply stared back. neither backed down. "um..." i got no answer. Finally Yuri sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair.  
"Well," Yakov said, obvioulsy pleased with the result. "We'll see you next week on saturday and sunday?" He asked me.  
"ah! yes, um thank you, thank you so very much, I am very happy for such help." i grabbed my stuff and evacuated before the hot headed boy could explode.  
"Bye," I breathed half way down an empty white corridor. Skipping a happy jig into my run. Maybe next time I could actually go Ice skating with my friends?

I knocked on the door going into the training skating rink. I was still sporting a bruise from yesterday. Yakov opened the door. "your early!" he smiled, "i hope your habbits will rub off on your teacher."  
He pointed to Yuri who was still stretching. He obviously hadn't been here long at all.  
He jestured her to sit down on the bench and watch. Today only Yuri and a female skater were here as it was sunday. The others didn't have to come. The female skater performed a triple lutz. Yesterday's lesson had been a serious of falls and being yelled at by Yuri. Hopefully today would be better.  
"So Nina, out of interest, why do you want to learn how to skate."  
I blushed and looked down, "My frinds keep inviting me to the disco skating thing every friday but..."  
"you can't skate?" he offered,  
I nodded, "it would be... embarissing and i would probably hurt someone else if i fell, which i would," i mumbled.  
He nodded, "so you go to school near by?"  
"yes, 10 minutes by bus."  
"AbbeySaints school?"  
"no, Blue mills acadamy."  
"good school," he murmured. "The arts academy right?"  
"Yes," I nodded.

He left me so he could correct the woman's poses. yelling at her and then at yuri while he practised on the bar. He was really flexible. LIke wow-ouch. No human should be able to do a split like that.

Their lesson went as normal, failing, falling, Yuri grumpy and I half scared of him.  
As I laced up my trainers next to him on the bench. I pulled something out of my pocket. Hand shaking. this could be a really bad idea. "h-h-here." I squeeked, He raised an eyebrow. "a thank you... g-gift."  
he took the small box and started to open it. I looked away. this was weirdly embarissing. "s-s-s-orry if y-you dont like it, i th-thought maybe...," i wanted him pull it out. "well uh, You see.. all yours personal stuff..." i pointed at his hoody, "has tiger or leopard print on it."  
He inspected the wrist sweat band. Orange with black stripes.  
I started to figit when he stayed silent. SAY SOMETHING DAMMIT!  
"Thanks," he murmured, looking away, "it's cool."  
"o-ok! G-great. I gotta go so um bye!" I made a hasty retreat and speed walked away.

Yuri stared at the wrist band a little longer. It was really cool. it matched his fashion and he could wear it during practise without getting told off by that damn Yakov. Speak of the devil. His coach walked up, "you have a friend waiting downstairs." he told Yuri. "In Moonstone cafe."

Yuri stood, pulling a hood to hide his face. "thanks."  
The cafe had big windows over looking the sports field outside on one side and sliding doors onto the walkway above the tennis courts. He spotted a familiar figgure in the corner. "Otebek?"

he raised a hand. "heard you were training a novice."  
"Huh!?" Yuri frowned. "yeah well. calling her a novice is being nice." Otebek raised an eyebrow. "she constantly falls, she can't go anywhere by her self on the ice. her only redeeming quality is gift sense. That and she has no clue about famous skaters so has no clue who i am."  
"gift?"  
Yuri raised his arm and pulled his sleave back, "a thank you gift." he pulled it off.  
"whats that inside?" Otebek asked.  
Yuri looked up, "inside?" he folded it insideout. Yuri was stitched in black inside. The letters were spiky and in a cool font as well, It was just his first name.  
"looks hand done." Otebek said.  
"seriously?"

AN  
HELLO!  
I hope you like this so far.

Next chapter: victor and Yuuri are here!? A misunderstanding and Nina finds a new art subject.


	3. Chapter 3

I arrived early at the sports centre.  
People were leaving as they went to get lunch or go home. Sweating from tread mills and cardio.  
I took a walk through the rented out rooms. Aerobics in one, judo in the next. I was sure Alisa said she had a class up here this morning.. oh there she was. Ballet.  
Unlike the other girls, her hair was too short to tie into a bun so it bounced as she jumped and swished when she spun. She was so delicate to watch and pretty. I felt jealous of her sometimes.  
Almost as elegant as the ice skaters in the same team as Yuri.  
I peeked through the window. I didn't want her to come looking for me while I was trying to learn to skate.  
I moved on and head down to the ground floor.  
Going to the desk to pay for a ice-skates token. When I got there Yuri was waiting, calmly looking at his leopard print phone.  
He was still in his practise trousers but had a tiger sweat shirt over it.  
"G-good.. m-morning."  
He looked up distastefully. "Mn," supprisingly, i saw, he was wearing the sweat band on his left wrist. His eyes flicked to mine and he looked away, shoving his hands in his pockets. He seemed to spit slightly at my presence. At least the brat insults had randomly stopped over the last few weeks. He still has a massive attitude problem though.

He headed onto the ice and i staggered after him. He held out his hand and i took it. Allowing him to guide me as normal in a gental loop. i only needed one of his hands to stay up right now. however i couldn't move unless he pulled. "you have to slide your feet forward." he grumbled. half letting go, only our fingers were touching. the gloves created fritction.  
"ww-wait," i tried to catch up with him, "y-yuri!?" he let go completely, moving his hand a foot away from mine. i couldn't quite stretch to grab it.  
"skate to me." he said. I pushed one foot forward. slipping i stamped the other behind me, keeping upright, i had moved a little. i slid forward again nice and slow. quivering i reached for his hand but he moved a little further away.  
My heart was in my throat. i couldn't breath. i was terrified of falling.  
Our fingers touched slightly and the door exploded inward. The boom shocked me and i slipped yelping.

"KITTTYYYY!" A voice yelled over me,  
"Yurio!" another followed.

Yuri looked up and he glowered before he skated smoothly around me and hooked me up under the arms pulling me up effortlessly like I was an empty sack. Only moving after to take my hand.  
"YURIO!" the first voice yelled again as someone zipped past me, taking Yuri with him. Half pulled by my hand i was left spinning "ahh!" very very fast. All i got time to see was a blurry short cut of silver hair and bright blue eyes. Now the rink around smudged out of focus, as I slowed my balance got worse. Another man followed him onto the ice. He must be Japanese or something. The spinning was slowing but my skates clattered on the ice.  
"Viktor wait!" he glided across to the silver haired man and gave the shocked blond boy a hug, "Long time no see Yurio. Your as tall as me now!"  
"HUH!?" Yuri bad attitude was back then. "I saw you two A few MOUNTHS AGO!" he yelled. "and move, Nina can't skate you morons." It was then i went down. Head first by the looks of it. Yuri managed to shoved them off and grab my arm. I landed painfully but not on my head, thank goodness, only my face but at least no concussion!

"Ah ah ah!" the silver man looked worried and panicked, "are you ok? I can do first aid. Give me a sec." he skated to the edge while his friend helped me up with Yuri.  
I allowed them to pull me, not wanting to try myself. My arm ached where it had been yanked and my leg hurt where it had been squished below me.  
Why was I so amazingly clumsy.

Back on solid ground i pulled the skates off. "I'm am so so so sorry!" the silver haired man sobbed giving me a plaster for my nose.  
"i-it's really ok."  
Yuri sent the man a death glare.  
"so Yuri, introduce us all." the japanese man smiled kindly at me. Obviously trying to disperse the brewing argument as I felt my nose for damage. Bruising would be the worse.  
Yuri sighed.  
"This is Nina, Nina. Viktor, Yuuri." he pointed to each man.  
"i-it's nice t-to meet you."  
"And us you," Viktor said majestically. Seemingly recovered from sobbing. "Who knew Yuri could get himself such a sweet girlfriend."  
... wait what? My face burst red, while Yuri choked, "HHHHUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!?" he yelled after a moment.  
"oh your not?" Yuuri, the japanese man asked,  
"n-n-n-n-o n-n-o no no not at a-all!" i stuttered. "he's just teaching me to skate, n-nothing m-m-more!" speaking so fast i tasted something on my lip, metalic?

"oh your lip is cut," yuuri said, Grabbing some salve from the first aid bag. "here, put this on. Must have got it when you went down."  
He pushed the cream into my hands.  
"th-thankyou,"

As Viktor fussed, Yuri pulled his hoody over his head. Slouching in his seat.  
Viktor spoke in rapid tones speeding along random routes of conversation and asking everyone questions it was how I ended up in the cafe; Victor sat next to Yuuri, the Japanese man. I sat next to Victor and Yuri.  
Victor ordered a bunch of drinks. Offering Yuuri a beer with a cunning smirk who stubbornly shook his head with a whispered. "You know how I get when I drink." Victor pouted.  
I can't even remember how we ended up in the cafe. This Victor guy just seems to drive everyone along with his antics. Yuri fished a card out of his pocket. It was the cafes symbol and in yellow unlimited.  
"Nina?" He waved the card in front of me.  
"My my yurio?" Viktor smiled, "are you offering to buy someone else lunch?"  
He turned and whispered something to Yuuri, who smiled secretly. Yuri whipped his head to face Victor. "HUH?! I Have A Free Card Don't I?!" He yelled. A few people glanced over in shock as he stood.  
"Nina?" He rumbled turning back to me.  
"N-no its o-ok." I pulled some change from pocket. It wasn't much.  
"Just tell me what your want for lunch!" He snapped. I flinched and squeaked; "Tuna wrap,"  
He sighed. "Drink?"  
"Oh um just t-tap water."  
He grumbled something under his breath and stormed off with Victor jumping up with his wallet leaving myself with Yuuri.  
"Hi Nina, we didn't get properly introduced. I'm Yuuri Katsudon."  
"I-I'm Nina Starkovtina."  
"It's very nice to meet you, may I ask how you came to know Yurio?"  
"Of c-course,. Well y-you see..."  
I quickly explained that it was more Yuri's coach forcing him to help me out of the kindness of his heart.  
I finished just as Victor returned. "Yurio is coming." Placing a club sandwiched down for himself and a chicken one for Yuuri.  
A certain blond came back carrying two plates as Victor left to grab some drinks.  
"D-do you want some help?" I asked both, Victor waved me off while Yuri snapped at me. "No!"  
The plate clattered in front of me. Tuna wrap on it. "T-thank y-you."  
He stomped off, hands deep in his jacket pockets.  
"He's a bit of a spitfire, no?" Victor said before following him.  
A moment later they came back, each carrying two drinks. Yuri placed two hot chocolates on the table.  
While Victor sat down, handing a drink to Yuuri.  
Plisetsky sat down with an angry thud.  
Should I remind him I asked for tap water. "Didn't Nina want tap water?" Yuuri reminded him for me,  
The blond glared up at him, "HUH?! I KNOW!" He spat. He really did get angry fast.  
"T-t-then w-why?" I squeaked.  
"HUHHH? You Got All Glassy Eyed And Drooly When We Came In! You kept eying it." He finished moodily.  
"I-oh, y-you..." my voice faded to a faint whisper. "You noticed. T-Thank You!"  
He snarled angrily and sunk into his chair taking an aggressive bite of his food.

All in all it was a nice lunch. Yuri barely said anything, just moped. Yuuri and Victor chatted happily to me, asking me about my school and why I was learning to skate, if I enjoyed, was Yuri a good teacher. Yuri tuned to look out the window at this point, I nodded embarrassed, "y-yes he's a very good teacher."

After lunch I said good bye and went home.  
I had school in the morning, in the morning after all.

I woke up early as I always did, dressing up warm and taking Sparrow for her daily walk. She had boundless energy and I had to jog to keep her from going into bat-shit-crazy mode.  
By the time I got back my brother was slouched at the table failing to eat cereal like a normal human being and my dad was putting bread in the toaster. "Nutella, marmite or jam." The same question he always asked me.  
"None, I'll get something on the way to school I have to be there at 7.30 today. I have an extra art activity this morning."  
"Alright," he said as I picked up my school bag and left. Hearing Sparrow's barks behind the door just slammed in her face.  
Sorry dog.

Walking into registration I sat next to Natasha who happened to be in 'home' class C with me.  
"You've paint on your collar." She pointed to my shirt. From painting this morning, I had been alone in the art room so Nat was the first to notice. "What The Hell? What's with your lip?"  
Oh right that, my parents had asked and i said i had tripped.  
"I fell." I grumbled covering it subconsciously with my hand.  
It felt bigger than earlier. More swollen.  
"Looks bad." She huffed, "your such a klutz. Falling and tripping everywhere. Maybe theres a sport for it."  
"for falling."  
"uh yeah? what else sporty do you do?"  
"is falling sporty?" I asked,  
"its moving right?"

At lunch i sat in the cafeteria. Alisa gagged next to me as we were forced to watch the over confident display of Vervara and her boyfriend's public displayed of effection. He kissed her again on the cheek and we both exchanged a hoffifying glance. This was pure torture.  
"sorry babe," he sighed, "I have to go to my club now." he said with a glance at the clock behind us. THANK GOD.  
The clattered on the table alerted us to Natasha, "can I sit without watching the soppy performance now?" she was grinding her teeth. Vervara pouted and kissed him good bye as he slauntered off.  
"Lay off guys." she grumbled.  
Alisa placed her hands on the table. "Vervara it's a little... embarissing for us who don't... get involved with... people that way." oh sweet sweet Ali. Vervara's gonna kill you.  
"WHY?" Vara hissed back, "its just a guy... and a girl being... you know. happy."  
Natasha clapped the girl on the back, "Vari. come on." she said Uber seriously, "It's gross... and you know it."  
"We only kissed on the lips once." she yelled, drawing attetion from the large groups of school kids around us.  
"today." Nata pointed out mildly. "it's ok, but not at lunch. Kay mate?"  
Vari stuck up her nose grumpily however Nat was already turning away. "did you guys hear?"  
"What is it?" I asked. Looking at her exighted expression it was probably IceSkating. Natasha herelf was aiming to be a Coach, she was a good IceSkater too, however she was almost as eccentric as Alisa was over ballet. They had met after all at an Ice Skating club.  
"The Russian Fairy, The Tiger, Another video of him practising with Viktorrrr and Yuuri. K. was posted yesterday. Look." she pulled out her phone. They leaned over the table to look. i could not hear anything and it was hard to see. "I'll show when we get out of here." Natasha said after a moment.  
After eating they left the hall. Heading to the common room. A long room with sofas and bean bags. They gathered aroudn Natasha. Alisa perched on the back looking over my shoulder as Natasha pressed play.  
Alisa was one of the 'angles' of something to do with skating and was grinning as nat pressed play. Vervara, unlike me, did take notice in what the two Iceskating lovers talked about, how ever she wasmore a tennis and music girl. except her perfct girl exterior hid a seriously scary, bossy girl who was also a very angry feminist. She had a good sense of humour though. She peeked at me over their heads and rolled her eyes. Nat and Alisa were way too emotionally involved with skaters. And ballet dancers for Ali. She still brought up the swan lake ballet she had seen three months ago.

The music started from Natasha's phone I was elbowed by her to watch. She was still trying to drag me to the dark side of Skater fangirling.  
Three men stood at the edge of the ice. One Had short cropped silver hair and stood a little taller than the other two. His back was to the camara.

The skinniest one pulled off his hoody and blond hair stumbled free.  
He stepped onto the Ice in black trousers and a black t-shirt.  
"OH! ITS YURI!" Alisa squealed.  
"shhh," Natasha hissed back, flapping her hand frantically.  
I gaped, Blonde hair like that, thin, calm porcelain face, Yuri?! Like Yuri i knew, Yuri who taught me to skate? THAT YURI!  
"who-who is th-this?"  
Nat paused the video to answer, "Yuri Plisetsky. World figgure skating champion last year. it was his first year out of the juniors agian. He was only 15."  
"s-seriously." I breathed but they didn't hear. The video had started again and the other two men had joined.  
I didn't need to watch to know who they were. Well I know them in person. "wh-who are t-they?" but in the skating world. No clue.  
Natasha sighed as she had to pause the video. "The japanese man Yuuri Katsuki, weirdly shares the same first name with the Russian tiger. Last years second place in the world championships and Viktor Nakavarof," she pointed to the man on the paused screen, sighing. "5 times champion, world champion." she added. "consecutavily."

"oh." i breathed. "I see."  
If Alisa and Natasha ever found out how much time I spent with their beloved Yuri, and how I met Viktor, Natasha's hero and Yuuri Katsuki. A name i now recognised from their celebrating last year as also a hero of them... They woudl kill me.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood clutching my bag outside the sports centre. the huge glass building looms like some mecha giant above me.  
After finding out about Yuri's occupation, As current world champion in figure skating i had watched almost all his youtube videos of Skating and had to admit. It was adictive to watch. And now i was here early. tempted by the chance of seeing him practise but i was now unable to enter the building itself, talk about childish.

I stomped in. looking rather rediculous as I worked my 'I swear I'm not nervous or embarissed (I seriously am) walk'.tripping and shudderingly all the way to the skating desk.  
I'm such a dweeb. I got out a set of Skates and went to the practise skating rink. I knocked on the door and a girl with short curly red opened it up. "oh Nina," she said.  
"h-hello?"  
"hi! I'm Mila Babicheva." she said. "Yuri's Rink mate."  
"Oh! um. sorry um.. Hello. My name is Nina!"  
She cocked her hip to the side. Crossing her arms. staring me up and down. "ok then." She said eventually. "come in."

I followed her in. I found Yuri sitting on a bench talking to a guy. taller than him and screaming danger vibes. He had a motobike helmet on his lap. I kept my distance. Unsure of my self i stood by the edge of the rink, swaying on my feet from side to side trying to cover up how nervous i was.  
I peeked over at Yuri. The older boy next to him seemed emotionless as they talked. On the Ice i noticed Viktor skating with Yuuri. They were holding hands and spinning with goofy smiles on their faces as they laughed, Viktor dipped Yuuri like i had seen done in ballroom dancing. Yuuri returned the favour a moment later and they both broke apart to perform two sepperate jumps before gliding back together and spinning. "cute ain't they?" the girl from earlier, Mila came back. They both watched as the two men skated a duet.  
With so many more skaters here i didn't know what to do with my self. Yuri was still talking to that scary man and i couldn't see Yakov. I felt a little better when Viktor saw me and waved before spinning again on one foot. Milk patted me on the shoulder and left. Tired and breathless the two men stopped. Viktor a little more tired than Yuuri. "Hey Nina," Yuuri stopped by me. without his glasses he looked like a very different person.  
"h-hello Mr Katsuki," i said as he stepped out of the rink.  
"please call me Yuuri," he said smiling. Viktor skated up to the side behind him.  
"OH NINA!" he gushed happily. "Hear for a lesson? YUUURRRIIIIOOOOOO!" He yelled before i could stop him, waving his arm and jumping.  
"HUH!? QUIT NAGGING ME ALREADY!"He stormed over. He smashed his foot into the rink wall. "WHAT!" he seethed, leaning over at Viktor, "if this is another stupid comment about..." Viktor coughed loudly and pointed over at me where i was hidden behind Yuuri and Yuri trailed off. "oh." he finished. "stupid geiser."

He swung around to face me, Yuuri dodging out of the way. I leaned back. He seemed to be in a foul mood. "Ready!?" He spat. From the sound of it, Viktor had been annoying him all morning.  
"y-y-y-y-y-y-yes!?" I squeaked, panicing slightly. He kicked off his sneakers grabbing the pair of skates leaning against the rink walls.  
He hopped onto the ice and i walked steadily around Yuuri. He offered me a hand grumpily and i took it. skating with the world champion. i must make sure my friends never find out. ill be dead meat and stalked untill they find this place. And then Yuri would be stalked until the day he dies.

He half pulled, half guided me over the ice. Yuuri had joined us gliding effortlessly on the ice. Viktor sighed heavily, "I feel old." He said as he watched Yuuri.  
"are Yuuri and Viktor close?" i asked quietly.  
"HUH!?" Yuri spat. "Viktor was Yuuri's coach for a year, after previously promissing to teach me! Hes so forgetful it's disgusting." he growled angrily, "so weird. Viktor being with that piggy".  
Flinching at his angry tone I understood why he had been nicknamed the russian tiger and the russian gangsta. The Russian fairy didn't really suit him.  
"Together...?" I asked, waiting a moment when he didn't answer. "o...k."  
He pulled me a little faster and stopped me in the middle of the ice. He slid away as he had done last week. He turned to face me, his eyes flickered towards the edge. i started to slide one foot forwards but almost tripped as he spun to face two men standing at the edfe of the rink. "PISS OFF!" he Yelled. lukily he had nothing on hand otherwise he wouldv'e hurled it at them. Viktor and Yuuri turned away covered their smiles with hands.

Several other faces turned away, including the scary guy yurio had previously been talking to, his rink mate; Mila and Yokov. so practically everyone in the room other than an angry looking women who was writing something down in a note book.

Feeling incredibly uncomfortable and self conscious i faced Yuri again. He was glaring sideways and took a moment for him to look at me with turqioze eyes and tossed his head slightly in a 'come on then' motion.

I slid forward tentivly, gliding but wobbling I made my way to him, he stepped back.  
I hurried after him, concentrating on my feet so I'd go flying. I bit my lip as I almost slipped but kept myself upright.  
A teasing smirk falling over his features. Slightly supprised i pushed on to him and he stepped back again.  
"y-yuri?"  
"catch me brat," he grinned, eyes sparkling. I scowled, I was not taking the brat insult again. I pushed on over the ice, gaining a little speed. He glided backwards. Always keeping a foot or two out of reach. "Yuri!" I hissed angrily. The ice was becoming more slippery as we sped up. I tried to grab his hand, fear that I might face plant again built in my throat where my heart had apparently taken residence.  
In a last desperate grab i slipped forward. He dodged around, still smirking, the side grabbing my arm to steady me. I glared but he ignored it and spun me around to face the direction we had come. He was about to say something but laughter erupted behind them, Mila was standing at the edge of the rink with Viktor and Yuuri. She whispered something to them and all three started giggling again.

"TCH!" Yuri spat, his teasingly friendly-ER mood gone. He let go of my hand quickly. We stood for a moment awkwardly in the centre of the rink. the giggling continued and for some unknown reason i started to blush. "wh-wh-why are t-they laugh-ghing?" i stuttered.  
"who cares." he grumbled. He turned the troublesome trio and yelled, "Shouldn't you be practising?!"  
Viktor winked in responce, "AH YURIO! We Wouldn't Want to Interupt!" He called childishly.  
"HUH!?" Yuri seemed to be spitting fire now. Yakov was by the door with the angry looking women. He cast one grumpy fed-up look in the trio's direction and opened the door. Leaving silently. The scary guy who was talking to Yuri earlier was gone too.

After a few loops of the trio leaving them alone Viktor deceived to ruin the peace.  
"YURIIOOO!" Viktor called as he skated over to them with yuuri hand in hand. They finished in a twirl, "Dance with you two, Dance!"

They started to do another ballrom skating rutene, Viktor spun away from Yuuri and grabbed both my hands, "W-w-wait!" He pulled me around in a dizzying spin and pushed me into Yuri's chest. "hey!" Yuri hissed, My own yelp was muffled by his red and blue jacket. I almost slipped forward as he moved back wards, he grabed my hands to keep me upright, "Viktor!" He yelled, "What Is Your Problem."  
I stared between them confused. Yuri's hands felt warm against my own. He glared at the older Skater. "Prove my earlier Accusations wrong and dance." He grinned.  
"Tch," yuri started to move back backwards pulling me with him.  
"Yurio! A professional skater should be able to right? I could!" He goaded.  
Yuri glared layers at him and then turned to me. His face dark with anger.  
"Just follow my lead," He mumbled.

I skated messily after him. relying on him to guide me. He turned in a circle, the air brushed my ears. the ice glowed under the lights above. It was... so... Awkward. Someone was slowly turning up music from the speakers. as if no one would notice.

Out the corner of my eye i saw Yuuri and Viktor skating close together. Viktor, being taller, had his head by yuuris cheek on his shoulder. Their hands joined, stretched either side like a graceful bird soaring over the ice. I barely noticed when we changed direction and i was going back ward. I stood still on the ice as yuri effortlessly guided me. The piano music grew faster and Viktor called, "now everybody spin," Yuuri pulled away from Viktor and stared spinning on one leg, the other held perfectly straight.  
"wow," i breathed, Yuri looked up as well, I peeked out of the corner of my eye. We were close. And it was more than a little uncomfortable and pretty embarissing.  
"You left leg is Sloppy," He spat. I jumped, he breathed brushed my forehead. I peeked up to find him unbeleavably close. I looked down before he could see. Could i use that to get some space?  
"Can you do that?" I asked him without thinking, not watching as Viktor broke into different spin and definately not looking up at looked down abruptly, His pale blond hair covering one bright blue-green eye. I didnt really need to ask. I knew he could, I had seen his videos after all. However, I wanted to know if they were really the same person, and to see it in real life. He gave me a curt nod, bringing me to a stop before twisting away, Yuuri skating up behind me,

"spins are his specialty because of his flexibility." he said. I nodded as Yuri performed. He changed from a crouching spinny thing to a standy twirly thing and then the same leg sticky outy thingy as Yuri had performed raising one arm above his head. i had no idea what there technical terms would be but what ever it was; it was stunning to watch, he slowed to a stop and finished. Yuuri dashed off to Jump. landing by Viktor who captured him in his arms and they spun toether in a goofy fashion. yet still elegance lingered.

I faced Yuri. "That was really good." I said quietly. He shrugged as he took both my hands again. I blushed, looking down. I didn't realise we would continue after. My plan was flawed!  
He started to guide me around again. Had he figgured out my plan? Did he know how uncomfortable I felt? Was he teasing me!?

He had a calm, tranquil expression. Eyes gentle and focussed. He wasn't smirking. He eyes were staring down giving me the chance to take in his features. pale skin, kind of pocelin when he relaxed. I could see my oil pallette now. and my oils all piled in a basket under my bed at home.  
I could see what colours i would use to paint his portrait. For his eyes colbat blue, with specks of viridan green. Maybe a darker green-blue around the iris. For his skin Titanium buff, Yellow Orched, alot of white mixed with a tiny tiny dash of crimson to make the perfect pale pink. His hair would have a lot of cold grey tinted by a brighter yellow like... Cadium Yellow! that would give it it's ash blonde colour. His lips would have to have more pink than the rest of his face. His eye lashes were quite dark for such a pale hair colour. I looked back at his eyes, maybe not colbat blue after all... oh gosh... he's staring back.

Oh dear, oh gosh. i was st-staring at his face for... how much time had passed... I get lost while planning a painting... I was staring at his lips last. pleassseee think of was looking at my feet... somehow.

I realised then I was still staring into sea blue-green eyes. and he was still staring back. I wanted to stagger back, to fly away, to... self destruct. Almost nose to nose... We were awfully close. The wind brushing through my hair had almost stopped. I couldn't hear any skates on the ice either. Something shifted in the air and Yuri suddenly flinched backwards as someone whistled, rising and falling in pitch. Did Viktor just wolf whistle? Why did Yuri care? Was it at him?

I snapped my gaze to the ice below us, while Yuri mumbled something under his breath. He let go of one hand and guided me to the effe. As we stepped off Viktor tackled Yuri babbling about something or other i didn't under stand. Something 'it' not proving anything. I did realise however, I might need some more crimson in that portrait than previously planned. Especially around the ears.

I stumbled to a bench after a quick and quiet thank you and good bye, pulled off the skates and face burning gave them back at the desk before heading towards the entrance.  
"NINA!" i kept walking not really taking in the voice. "NINAAA!" Alisa jumped up behind me, I turned to face her, slightly dazed. "Woah. Why is your face so red?" 

A/N

Im so happy i finally got this chapter done. i was looking forward to it! hope you guys liked reading as much as i liked writing it.

Bye! Please read my next chapter too!

Next time: Nina wanders about her relationships and avoids going to her lessons with Yuri.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat down with a sigh next to Natasha in home room. She looked over supprised. "what was wrong with you yesterday? I got a weird text from Ali yesterday."  
I looked at her flinching. "Nothing was wrong. Why? Wh-what did she say?"  
Natasha stared quizily at her. "Just that you might have a fever and were acting strange."  
"oh right, y-yesterday. I was just r-really tired is all."  
"right." Natasha sighed, "Are you up for shopping this afternoon, meal out with the others? anything? I desperatly need a break."  
"Didn't you go bowling on saturday." i asked,  
She shrugged, "A social flower such as my self," She grinned, "needs..." I waved her off.  
"yes.. sure I'll come along. wh-what do you want to do?"  
"I donno, we could go to the local Sports centre and play ping pong, tennis, go swimming, Ice skating..." she offered.  
"Ping pong might be f-fun." i said, "Vervara is too good at Tennis, too cold to walk home damp so n-no to swimming."  
"ok, I'll ask the others as well."

In the last lesson of the day my phone vibrated. peering at the teacher, I lookde at it under the desk.  
Nata - Ali has Ballet today, :( Vervara has tennis tomoz, Wed i have a piano lesson, Is thurs ok for you?

Me - Yeah, i can do thurs. :)

Nata - Cool i'll tell the others 3

Thursday came around and we hopped on a bus from school and went to the sports centre. The snow had almost all melted and my socks got soaked. On a week day it was fairly busy, I looked quickly over my shoulder. Nobody i knew. good good. We got to the ping pong tables safely. "I heard there are some big shot skaters practising here," Natasha reported, "I wonder if we'll see one!" she rubbed her hands together, "we need to infiltrate the private rinks, mission 101: Skater Stalking."  
Vervara smacked her upside the head, "don't say Skater stalking so proudly!"  
Subconsciously I swallowed. I really hope we DONT meet one.

"Sorry girls, there are no Ping pong tables left."  
"WHAT-" Natasha whined loudly as the lady at the desk shrugged apoligetically. Natasha spun to face us, "Right then. Who wants to go wait in the cafe."  
I had been here with Yuri, Viktor and Yuuri before. I kept looking over my shoulders, apart from the fact i didn't want to get recognised by any Skater related person, I did not under any circumstances want to see Yuri Plisetsky. Not in a hundred years. How he had practically lept away from me not that i didn't try to. I wasn't good with... that sort of thing. It was embarissing. And the way he teased me. Everything about that... dance... was well... uncomfortable but not in a bad way. Which made  
Me very nervous.  
"uh, Nina." I startled, "you went a bit glassy eyed there. you even listening?" Vervara asked.  
Alisa reached over the table and poked my cheek. "you've gone all red again. Are you ok?"  
"f-fine." I stuttered. Trying to clear the image of sea coloured eyes from my mind. I was seriously set of that portrait. It was like that time I couldn't stop painting apples but now it was Yuri Plisetskys.  
I didn't want my room to fill up with Yuris. I'd be as bad as Natasha with all her posters, she had loads. Many of them cartoons.  
An hour after we had arrived, and once at least an elephant sized amount of cake and chocolate had been consumed we managed to get a ping pong table. Alisa and Vervara faced off, something about an old grudge, Natasha was a seriously good runner and iceskater however once a ball was added she was as hopeless as me.  
"Yes!"  
"I RETURNED IT," Natasha raced around the table to give me a hug and cheered. "We got it over the net!" she yelled.

I lead the way out of the building. Safe. The doors shut behind me and my three friends.

The following Monday.  
Swinging his kit bag over his shoulder with a grunt. He kicked open the door and headed into the long hallway. He could go home. Granpa was visiting after all. A month ago he had finally moved out of his ballet teachers house (thank god) and lived in a small apartment where he wasn't forced to eat celary at every meal.  
"YURIO!" Viktor coiled his arms around Yuri's neck who flinched back. He was ambushed again. And Yuuri wasn;t here to pry Viktor off.  
"LET GO GEISER!" Yuri spat, struggling in his grip.  
"Ne~ Yurio," Viktor smiled goofily, "why are you so angry? Is it because Nina didn't come to her lessons on the week end? Did you wait for her? Do you miss her? As i thought she is..."  
"SHE IS NOT!"  
"EH?" Viktor sobbed. "Why don't we go find her?" He asked, "or do you want to come sight seeing with Yuuri and I?"  
"Neither!" Yuri stalked down the hall, dragging Viktor along with him.  
Viktor's phone went off and he suddenly dug his feet into the ground bringing yuri to a stop and pulled his phone from his pocket. "Hello Sweety!" He chimed. So it was Yuuri? "uh huh." "yep," "ok, we're on our way, muffin." he ended the call.  
Yuri shuddered. Muffin? Sweety?  
Geizer was trying to annoy him.  
"come on Yurio!"  
"Huh?!" Viktor half choked Yuri dragging him down the hallway.  
"your still coming sight seeing."  
"I never promissed that!" Yurio yelled.

In the city centre yuri kept his face hidden and shades on, pulling his hood as well. Viktor and Yuuri didn't bother, after all; their fans were not cat eared 'angelic' stalkers.  
"Lets take a photo here," Yuuri called. Viktor ripped off Yurio's face cover and shades, forcing him into the group selfie.  
"don't be upset Yurio," Yuuri said as he yanked up his face cover. "Nina is probably just busy with school."  
Pointing his finger he hissed "Stay Out Of It Piggy!"  
Viktor rolled his eyes,"Let's go see some art. It will calm you down Yurio!"  
"I Dont need calming down!"

Viktor lead them around, he semed to know the way.  
"hey Yuuri?" Viktor added. "looky,"  
"Coincidence." Yuuri smiled. "Hey Yurio?" Said boy glared, "What is Nina's surname?"  
He shrugged, "how the hell should I know?"

They moved on. "the hell kind of art is this?" Yurio snorted.  
"It's called still-life." Yuuri said, "Once seen as the lowest art form."  
"I see why." Yuri grunted.

Yuri stamped down the hall leaving the others behind, only stopping to read a name. Another of this Nina's. Still-life was eventually replaced by punk and pop "Now this is art!" Yuri said. He scanned the room and something big, bright and orange captured his eye at once. It was a tiger. orange eyes glowing. He imediately walked over and looked at the artist name, Greg Petrov, to add to pinterest.  
Part of the wall had been directly painted on in a graphiti style, Yuri wanted this in his flat. Another tiger stood out for him. done in greys except for the eyes which were turqoize. They contrasted with somethign orange. Along the bottum corner of the canvas, bright orange threaded spiky letters coiled into the page simply saying 'Tiger'. "AWESOME!" he shouted. His voice echoing off silent walls.  
Was this also Greg Petrov? no... It was this Nina Starkovina.

Viktor yawned. "found something you like?" he asked.  
Yuri turned around smiling. "can I buy this? are any for sale? The other is too big," he pointed to the big one by greg.  
"I think some are for sale, but art is expernsive." Viktor said. "we can ask for an asistant. i think some of the work is for sale."  
They were told the number for the artist,gave their own numbers (as yuri never picked up) and that it was the artist choice to sell something, the art selling manager would get in touch with the artists and then them and a price would be sorted out.

"Feel better?" Viktor asked.  
Yuri ignored him, eyes sparkling. "that Tiger will be mine!"  
Yuuri laughed quietly whiel viktor leaned over to him to whisper; "do you think he's getting it because of the artists name or the artual work.  
"I CAN HEAR YOU GEISER," Yurio took one glare at them and stormed off. "i'm going home!"  
"he's still upset Nina didn't turn up this weekend huh?" Viktor sighed, "oh well, lets go drinking!"

The next day at practise Yuuri and Viktor were hanging around. They had rented out the smal ice Rink but kept coming into Yakovs rented rink to bug Yuri, Not so subtily hinted for him to go find out why Nina didn't come.  
"Maybe she was really ill?" yuuri offered.  
"Or she had too much work?"  
"I heard Blue Mill Academy is really strict with homework."  
"Blue Mill Academy is also quite close to here right?"  
Yuri Skidded to a stop half way through a run through, "SHUT UP!"  
"Yuri!" Yakov yelled back. "Concentrate. Your left leg is sloppy, you face is too emotionally angry for this piece, your jumps are lacking in elegance. If you don't shape up this instant your doing ballet for the rest of the week!"  
Yuri blocked out Viktor and Yuuri. Focussing only on his skating. He didn't want to do anymore ballet.

"Hey Nina!" I turned to the voice, almost screaming when I was faced with a dog faced man. Seriously. A man wearing a dog mask. What the heck? He even had a dog on a lead.  
"Nina!" He pulled his mask back. "It's me Viktor."  
"Vi-Viktor!?" I squeaked. "Why… why are you here?" I hissed.  
"I brought you an invitation." He said. "I want to know. Are you Nina Starkovina, the artist."  
I blinked and groaned. "y-yes?"  
"We saw your tiger art, Yurio's trying to buy it. He doesn't know it's you."  
"uh… those numbers were yours weren't they?"  
"yes. Anyway this is an invitation to Yurio's birthday party. And I was wondering…" He trailed off. "Can you get him a gift, he would be happy -even if he never showed it."  
"I don't have much money right now." I murmured.  
"I mean can you paint him something?" He said quickly, "Like the tiger. He really likes it."  
I blushed, staring at my shoes. "Can I just give him the tiger?"  
"mm? Yeah! Sure. Make sure you come along. You can get ready with Yuuri's sister and ballet teacher if you like, it means you'd get a free ride. I'll give them your number."  
He parted with his fluffy poodle, mask back on after I gave him my number and promised to come. I would regret that. I could I avoid someone at their own birthday party?

NEXT TIME: Yuri's Birthday party


	6. Chapter 6

I was lying on my stomach on my bed reading a book when my phone rang... quacked. "h-hello?"  
"HIYA! Is this Nina?"  
"uh, yes."  
"Hi, I'm Minako." "AND I'M MARI!" a voice shouted in the background. "Shut up!" Minako yelled back. "hi, I'm Yuuri's ballet teacher and old friend of the family." "And I'm His older sister." The second voice called. A lot closer to the mic. "Mari, shut up a sec. Sorry Nina. We were wondering if you had a dress to wear to Yurio's surprise party. Viktor likes formal events according to Yuuri."  
A dress?! "no. I never wear dresses."  
"Borrow one of mine or Mari's. We brought extras."  
I stuttered an embarrassing thank you.  
"I can give you our hotel address. We were going to stay with Viktor and Yuuri but their house doesn't have enough rooms."  
"yes please." I grabbed my note book, as she told me the address and their room numbers and to "ask for the name Minako Okunawa, room 102."  
I said good bye and hung up, leaving my note book open on my desk to remind me.

On Friday evening I told my parents I was going to see some friends so that there would be no questions about where I was Saturday evening. I gave them a half assed reason to why i'd be late home. My argued a little over whether they should allow me but eventually they said I could go.

The door opened to 102 and a tallish girl with long brown hair and a beauty spot under her eye welcomed me in. She matched Viktor's description and I met the other girl inside, Yuuri's older sister; Mari. Her hair was dyed slighted and piled above her head in a cute mess.  
"Hey," she yelled, "Your Yurio's friend! Lets get our Dress up on!"

I leaned away as Minako approached me with the mascara wand. "come on Nina." she cooed, "Your have to look the part. just blink when I say."  
I was wearing a simple short sage green chiffon dress, I felt very... vulnerable. And now I was being attacked with what seemed like a badly washed paint bush dunked in gunky black stuff.  
"f-fine." I squeaked allowing them to put the weird stuff on me.  
"out of interest did you get him a gift?" Mari asked.  
"huh? oh yeah, I did..." I trailed off. It was wrapped in brown wrapping paper. I almost used the kitty cat paper I saved for Natasha however I decided he probably wouldn't appreciate cartoon kittens on pink paper.

"ooh, what did you get him." Minako asked as she finished my make up and untied her slightly damp hair, walking over to the bed. she sat down. "well?"  
"oh you see... it doesn't matter." I finished lamely.  
She shrugged, "ok then." She flipped her hair forward and started to blow dry. "Hey Mari, what hair style are you going for."  
"just down,"

Minako followed the map on her phone towards Viktor and Yuuri's place. I was holding Yuri's present, having left my bag at the hotel room.  
When we arrives Yuuri opened it wearing a fancy suit although he still wore his glasses and his hair messy. "YUURI!" Mari and Minako hugged him. "we brought Nina."  
I waved shyly from behind the two older girls. I felt very out of place already. "Viktor, Minako, My sister and Nina are here." He called as he gestured for us to come in.

"Oh goodie!" Viktor said as he pushed the sofa across the room, with Yakov, A poddle was lying on every now and again licking Yakov who looked like he was going to attept to strangle it when Viktor wasn't looking. "Mila and Phichit are also already here." I followed the others in. The flat was open plan, so all the rooms but the bedroom and bathroom shared the same huge windows over looking the city which was slowly turning from sunset glinting red to inky black littered with stars. the kitchen was in a small turn off from the main room, on the table was a buffet, with crisps, sandwiches and the smell of chocolate fondant swarmed the flat from the centre of the table. At the Fondant, Mila was getting her not so fair share of marshmallows. Phichit must be the tanned boy staring intently at the popping microwave. Suddenly feeling shy I ducked behind Minako. "what's wrong?"  
"I-I'm not great at meeting people." I whispered.  
She shrugged, "everyone is really nice so don't worry." I nodded watching as Yakov and Viktor pushed the sofa against the far wall. Mari gave her brother a hug as there was another knock on the door, "Otebek your here!" I peeked from behind Mari, a tall imposing figure stood in the door way. It was that scary guy Yuri had been talking to.

Looking from face to face only new 6, two os which i had only met today and Mila who I only had two brief conversations with. Why had I accepted again? and avoiding someone at their own birthday party seemed, really dumb.

"oh, you can put the presents on the coffee table," Yuuri said,  
"we've got Yuuko's as well." Minako said. who's she? I quickly dropped it and took three so not suspicious steps away, Makkachin padded past me and headed out the open balcony doors to flop down away from all the noise.

"Nina!" Viktor smiled at me, appearing suddenly, "Did you get that painting for him," I nodded meekly blushing furious red, "great! he'll be so exited, which one is it?" he pointed to the pile.  
"Th-the brown one." I muttered. He looked at me confused then shrugged, instead asking;  
"Can you help yuuri blow up some balloons?"

I joined Yuuri by the fire and he headed me a back of sweet 16 balloons. I almost laughed. He was blowing up a pile with helium. "we want a mix," he explained. At least 20 were already done, I notice Phichit sat on an arm chair blowing up bigger flat balloons with happy birthdays. He had left the microwave: Pop corn must be done then.

More people arrived but not as many as I expected, most of them seemed to be apart of a tight nit of skater friends. The last to arrive seemed rather... eccentric, he also seemed to be drunk. And half naked. his shirt was half undone and falling off his right shoulder.  
He twirling into the room with a bottle of wine, "OY~ Everyone! It's almost 6 o clock so everybody hush, hush. Yurio will be here soon."

Sitting on the sofa with Minako and Mila(Yuri's rink mate) we waiting in silence. "Viktor sat next to the hug speakers holding his phone which was plugged in. Thumb hovering over the play.  
Yuuri stood by the door ready to open it.

Phichit was starting to take selfies with the eccentric naked man who was pouting and winking like mad in contrast to Phichits smiles. Otebek was looking blankly at the door blowing a green ballon up.  
Everyone else was gathered waiting on chairs. I whispered quietly to Mila, "is anyone here not a skater? Does Yuri not have any friends his age?"  
Mila shook her head, quietly speaking back, "other than you no, not really."  
"me, Mari and Yurio's granpa who is bringing him here, are the only none-skaters. you too."  
I nodded, catcing myself from asking another question as I heard a whine from outside the flat.  
"Grandpa! What has Viktor planned now?" A hearty laughed followed, And as knuckles hit the door Yuuri pulled it open, loud music burst from the speakers, 10 voice shouted happy birthday and Yui's grandpa shoved his startled grandson into the room.  
"HUH!?" I pushed myself back into the sofa, hit suddenly by the edge to paint the startled look on his face. I didn't need to deal with this right now.

After yuri had gotten over his initial shock he spent the first 10 minutes of his own party blushing and arguing with Viktor who stuck his tong out in a goofy fashion and made a peace sign, finishing the argument by shoving a present into his arms. "open Ours first ok?" He pointed to Yuuri as he said it.

Yurio snatched it, grumbling and growling. The guests had spilt and were talking idly, I stuck insainly close to Minako. She talked opening and confidently while I hid behind her.  
"Nina, right?" I turned and was faced with the stripper guy, his shirt was completely gone now, he was still wearing his tie however. I blushed.  
"y-y-y-y-yes?"  
"my name is Chris," he said happily. "I heard you were quite the charmer with our little Yuri."  
I blinked at him in shock, "ch-charm-charmer?"  
"uh huh," He winked, "I'm Viktor's rival, in Ice-skating I mean."  
"I-it's n-nice to meet you." I stuttered, adverting my eyes. Oh, golly someone help me.  
"Oy~ Chris," thank god for Viktor. "come help me," The silver haired man pointed to a glass of water.  
"of course," Chris giggled, he was definitely drunk. "can't miss this."  
Only moments later, I found myself sitting in the corner on the sofa with a plate of chocolate cake which had been thrust into my hands by Yuuri who had taken to checking up on my every 10 or 15 minutes however I realised that would soon stop when he allowed Viktor and Chris to goad him into having a glass of water, he looked suspicious but seemingly it had tasted fine as he drank more. However his judgement after that went a little... lax. He accepted some of the sake Minako had brought and come of the cocktails on the table.

Before I knew it Chris had Yuuri dancing with him, my young mind was slightly distroyed by Chris's... underwear. nobody really needed to see that. "Why does this always happen?" A voice said by me, the sofa dipped under his weight and I turned to look (not so) discreetly at the wall away from him. How art thou lovely wall? oh what is wrong with me? Yuri had sat right next to me. In the centre of the sofa, not the other side. No, he had to sit there. "happy birthday." I mumbled. He pressence had some weird effect on me. Good thing i missed todays lesson, i wouldn't have survived.  
"hm," he grunted, "Viktor invited you right?" Out of the corner of my eye I could see Yuuri dancing on the coffee table, most of the presents having being moved under it. He was shirtless and had a giant smily face on his tummy. "The Pig is Disgusting." He spat. "Chris is just as bad." He looked over to me with a sigh, "You weren't at todays lesson." I said, he sounded angry. I really wouldn't look at him now, "or last weeks."  
"s-sorry, I've been r-really busy." I grumbled.  
"Yet, your here now." well I guess that was true, I really shouldn't have come. He sighed heavily, instead I felt a slight pull on my dress. I looked down, Yuri was smoothing the top chiffon layer of the skirt against the sofa. Slightly tingly feeling I peeked at his face only to find him looking directly at me. A rush of hot embarrassment and I looked instead at my cake sitting in my lap. "I like your dress." he murmured. Instead of replying since I think I became incapable of speech at that moment, I forked off a large thing of cake and ate it. Not caring how over full my mouth was. Anything but answering right now.

I chewed harshly, looking forward only to look back down, it seems, Chris, Viktor and Yuuri were very very drunk.  
"YURIO! Come dance."  
"Huh?" He growled, ignoring the older man, "Nina, You know your have cake on your cheek?" he leaned over I wiped it off with the back of a gentle finger and slowly withdrawing. My cheek was shivering happily. Leaving me reeling for a moment. Staring wide eyed and mouth a gape. He just stole my cake.  
"YURIO~ come on!" Yuuri had been joined by Viktor on the coffee table and were both calling for him to come over,  
"COMING! Stupid Giezers," He yelled over the music and noise. Biting the cake off his finger and standing up, "Make sure you come to tomorrows lesson," He growled over his shoulder. My eyes trailed him across the room as he stormed over to Viktor and Yuuri. I shook my head, His eyes had seemed, softer tonight. Framed by very slightly damp hair. He must have showered earlier. I needed to stop thinking about his face as art. I don't even like portraiture that much, why am I so fixated on this?

I shrugged, forcing the thoughts out of my mind. Instead I found I was focussing on the feeling of his finger against my cheek, soft, tingly, warm. I pressed my hands to my cheeks willing away the heat. Maybe the heat of the party was getting to me.  
I felt embarrassed to watch them dance, with Chris and Yuuri lacking in the clothes department, and Yuri forced into it.

I finished off the cake, wandering what I was surposed to do in these circumstances. Viktor waved to everybody in the room, "Yurio's gonna open his presents soon, kay~"  
This is when I escape. The present I planned to give him suddenly seemed very presumptuous and arrogant. I know Viktor told me he would like it. I could have sold it to him but thnei wouldn't have a gift to give him. I needed to tell someone I was leaving.  
I found Minako half drunk out of her mind, luckily Mari wasn't as bad. "M-mari?" as she turned to face me I smiled, "I have to go now, can I give your dress back tomorrow? I can come around to your hotel,"  
She smiled and waved me off, "keep the dress."  
I thanked her, secretly planning to hand it back to her anyway, she might have been more than a bit tipsy, I didn't want to run off with her dress.  
I closed the flat door behind me, hearing as the music was turned down and Viktor shouting about presents. I definitely didn't want to deal with Yuri opening the one from me. 

Next time: Yuri turns up at her school?!

.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - I wanted to thank a guest review. I'm so glad you liked!  
I hope those reading this will enjoy this chapter as well. **

"Nina look!" I stared blankly at my friend, Natasha was hsoving her phone into my face. "Nina! Yuri Plisetsky, The Yuri PliSetSky! Posted about Your Art,"  
"Y-Yuri Pli..."  
"CURRENT WORLD CHAMPION!" Natasha yelled, fed up, "Look what it says."  
I stared at the phone in horror. It was a picture of Yuri holding up two fingers and grinning, On the wall behind him was the present I gave him. That damn picture of the tiger. That Damn Picture. Captioned at the bottom was; 'Art by Nina Starkovina'.  
Kill me now.

I held Natasha's phone. "I tried to tell you earlier but you didn't pick up."  
"right," I muttered, giving back her phone. I bet Viktor told him who gave it to him and who painted it; Me. Just great. Wonderful. That asshole.  
Many of the girls in my school approached me during the day once Natasha had spread around that, as she puts it; THE YURI PLISETSKY likes MY BFF's artwork.

Dramatic much?  
I was feeling more and more frantic as in my last lesson three girls asked why I wasn't drawing tigers. Just because some famous guy likes my work doesn't mean I'm only gonna do that type of work! Sheesh! I'm damn famou...-well known for my still life work. Thats what the art colledges want, thats what the damn galleries want, and thats what I'm best at.  
I plugged in my head phones and refused to take them out. I wasn't listening to these raving fangirls anymore. I don't know how Yuri puts up with this. Why did he even drag me into this? posting that. For gods sake.

I waited until most people had left the school. My three musketeers stayed with me. I was mad at Natasha but she had realised her mistake and was soon fending off fangirls with a broom. An actual broom from the janitor's closet. She was still holding it now.  
"When are you going to put that back," Vervara asked.  
"not until it is safe for ouf little artist." She patted my head. Alisa laughed,  
"I'm sure it's safe now," she said.  
Natasha shook her head. "we don't know that."  
I sighed heavily. The sun was shining weakly and I no longer needed to wear my coat however I also didn't have ahold. Fan girls  
Could see me from a mile off.  
"It looks like everyone else is gone," I said. "You guys don't have to protect me. Can we just go?"  
Natasha sighed and leaned the broom against the wall, "ok fine."  
we walked next to one another, the front lawns of the school were empty, save for 5 or 6 people playing football.

I passed past the metal gates, looking down and thinking hard. Holding my school bag to my chest. Yuri and that stupid tiger, I kept seeing tigers, I was imagining one in front of my nose right now. An orange pop art one.  
"You didn't come on Sunday." That wasn't an illusion.  
It was a black hoody with a tiger on the front, half covered by a leather jacket. Hands shoved in pockets. Where his eyes should've been were two identical mini versions of myself reflected in dark shades, his mouth was covered.  
He looked like a criminal! But I recognised that voice. A not very pleased voice. He leaned one arm against the wall, cornering me in."Hey, Nina. Where were you yesterday," he said forebodingly, He used his other hand to lower his shades. His eyes practically glinted with anger. "Why didn't you come." Gob smacked i did a prettty good impression of a fish unitl finally Natasha made herself known. "h-hey, N-Nina? who is this," tapping my shoulder. I glanced over at my friends who were staring between us. I forgot they were here. She couldn't ask who he was, at least, i couldn't answer.

"uh..." I started lamely.  
"no one," Yuri growled, putting his shades over his eyes. I noticed his hair was tucked back somewhere in his hood. He removed his hand from the wall and grabbed mine. A shiver ran up my arm. I almost squeaked his name but stopped myself. "Lets go." He grunted. Pulling my arm firmly.  
"WH-who are you." Vervara shouted.  
"I knew I shouldn't have left the broom."  
Alisa sighed, "Nina, what's going on. You know him, right?"  
They took tentative steps after me. "it's fine, he's my friend." I stttered, half scared they would call the police. "I'll see you guys later!" I turned to follow him.  
"wait, Nina. He's super suspicious." Natasha yelped nervously. to think she was talking about and in front of her celebrity crush.  
"It's fine." Yuri tugged me faster and I ran after them.  
"NINA WAIT," Natasha yelled. I laughed, he looked back surprised, I could see his bright eyes from this angle.  
I was breathing hard by the time we stopped outside a park. He leaned against the railing and sighed, pulling the mask from his face. "What's with your friends?" he asked.  
I shrugged, completely aware that none of them had followed all the way and now I was alone with him. The earlier rush of exitment of leaving them shocked and confused behind, left me. I looked down, my first line of defence when stuck in circumstances I didn't like. My school shoes really needed a wash. I shouldn't let them get so dirty, there was paint on my jumper as well. I tried to rub off some blue-green with my thumb, it matched his eyes, I only managed to get some flakes to fall.  
"one of them is one of your fangirls." I said, anything to break the silence.  
"Huh?" oh shoot, now he knows I know who he is, he might think I'm another skater stalker. I'm starting to sound like Nata.  
"huh?" I repeated.  
"y-you know?"  
I nodded slowly, "at first I had no clue, a couple weeks ago my friends were getting exited over something and showed me a video. I have a friend who wants to be a coach, like Yakov. and One who calls her self... an angel?"  
A look of terror over came his features.  
"I recognised you. When I asked, they told me you own the world championships this... last year."  
He nodded, "yeah well." he grumbled, "Viktor told me who that anonymous gift came from," he stared down at me, "your the artist as well right?" my face turned pink. "Why did you hide that your an artist like that and _Why_ haven't you been coming to your skating lessons. Your definitely not safe enough, especially around little kids."  
"oh... Why did you hide your skating career? and..." I could just explain it to him, maybe he'd get it? I rather not take the risk though. "have you ever, been really hung up on something?" I turned to face him, he had removed his shade as well and for once I could clearly see both eyes. Thanks, make it harder for me to concentrate.  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
"Well, I get like that in art. When I really want to paint something I can't stop. It's happened with a few things." I mumbled, I could barely force myself to speak. "this time... I really want to do a portrait of... well a portrait. And well. it just kept me away from the rink."  
"so you've done this portrait now?" he asked.  
"no, I'm still gathering up the courage to ask y-him." I ended up saying Y-IM!? whats a yim?  
"him?"  
I nodded, "yeah. it's really hard." It's not the same as the apples after all. The apples didn't make me this happy just by being next to them. I didn't want to be close to the apples for the sake of apple-ness. It wasn't that I wanted to only paint Yuri... I just couldn't thinking about him. How he teased me, his funny reactions to his friends, his surprising kind side, that side of him that works until he is sweaty and tired. I knew that he had today. Probably to get out early and catch me so I could receive a good lecture.  
A few strands of hair which had escaped his pony tail (which looked very cute) had stuck to his forehead.  
"so... who is it you want to paint."  
I sighed heavily, slightly angry, "everyone wants to know and I don't see why it matters?" and I didn't want to just paint him, I wanted to hang out with him. Not just Ice skating.  
He shrugged, looking slightly moody.

I wanted to spend time with him, like I did with my friends but.. different. sorta. We seemed to get along, despite the teasing, my shy quietness with his spit fire personality. It worked. and I liked it. I liked the thought of getting along with him. butterflies in my stumach. His abilty to randomly make me smile like some goofy puppy...

That's what they were trying to tell me when we went ping pong playing; I didn't want to paint him. He was special to me... I liked Yuri Plisetsky.  
I liked yurio. I had a crush on him. This was very very bad.

I slapped my hands to my cheeks, ignoring his startled "Nina?"  
I liked the way my name sounded on his lips, how he spoke to me in a tone softer than to Viktor and Yuuri. Weirdly; I felt like a girl. Not just an Artist, not just that shy kid, noy the awkward stuttering child, not the girl who used to listen to loud music and do dance. Just a girl called Nina. And he seemed like.. just a boy. and I liked this feeling very much. I didn't see him as famous skater. Just as Yuri. Just as he was.

I had a crush.

And it felt amazing.

But it was very bad. You can't just have a crush on a celebrity! Doesn't that make it a celebrity crush? But I really know. But... but... I can't have a crush. I dont know what to do with it!

I knew my face were red but I didn't care. I looked at him, returning his concerned stare. He was leaning down to me, looking into my eyes. "Are you ok?"  
"yes," I murmured, "f-fine." Uh No I Was Not thank you very very much!  
He moved away quickly and grumbled something, adding loudly, "Come to your lessons." He stood away from the park railing. hands still casually in his pockets.  
"I have to go, I'll see you saturday."  
"Yeah... Ok, Yuri I promis I'll be there." I squeeked. That sounded better in my head. His eyes sparkled and the first boyish look took over his face. A full blown smile. No smirk. No anger. No Attitude.

"Good!" He put his shades on and held one hand up as he turned away, "cya!"


	8. Chapter 8

I clutched my books to my chest. The library glass doors swung shut behind me and I hurried. At lunch the place was almost deserted. Ever since Natasha told everyone that Yuri likes my art works, his fans keep asking me to teach them how to paint tigers. And since he turned up at my school on Monday my friends have been attacking me with questions.  
Who is he? Why did he wait for you? What lesson?

So now I was taking refuge in the library.  
Nice, quiet, peaceful.  
And best of all:  
Empty.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I flipped it open only to slam it shut. I peeked behind my shoulder and tiptoed across the liabrery. I was becoming paranoid. I headed to the back where a maze of tall book shelves replaced the desks, computers and tables. Sun light slanted through the big windows and echoed in the silence. I flipped through the shelves for a good book. Settling down, tucked away and well hidden. I barely had enough room to turn around. Idly i munched on a energy bar and read. I moved my bok into the ray of light. I had the rest of lunch tp hide here. Almost an hour.

half way through the book i checked the time. i had 10 minutes left. And 45 texts.  
thats more than i've got in the last mounth.

They were all from my friends. Alisa was apoligising for getting over exited and natasha was trying to get me to come back. Vervara only sent me one text however it was rather... blunt.

If you didn't snog him I don't care who the gangsta was  
Stop being a baby and come back

I choked, Vervara may like to do THAT but i certainly do not thank you very much. what I wouldn't do for suporting friends.

I sighed and checked the time.  
I really could stay cooped up in here and skip afternoon lessons. It was only maths. I sighed again.  
I really should go. I'm not exactly miss mathematical and I need to keep my grades up. Later, I looked side to side like I was crossing the road. Ten boys playing football. They weren't a threat. Her three friends sitting under a tree staring almost directly at her. That was a threat. I ducked back in as Natasha's eyes glazed over the entrance where I hid. I headed to the back of the ground. I probably shouldn't use the emergencie exit but... this was an emergencie... right? I headed around the outscerts of the fields. My friends were still watching the entrance. Too bad they would miss me huh? I slipped out the gate and speed walked the way home. Thank God it was friday. And I would get to see Yuri tomorrow. 

POV END.

Natasha threw her arms in the air. "Where the hell is she! I want answers! I need to know. I NEED to KNOW!" She flooped bckwards onto the grass.  
Alisa sighed. "Lets just leave her alone for now. If she has got a boyfriend or someone like that then she might want some privacy and might no tbe ready to openly admit it to us."  
"Thats not good enough!" Vervara yelled. "She knew about my crush from the word go."  
"Who didn't?" Natasha grumbled. "I kow im just being nosy but I don't give a poop."  
Alisa groaned, "You both know thats Not Fair on her."  
"but that guy was so suspicious. What if he's dangerous and she walking into a trap!" Natasha argued.  
"This isn't vampire kidnapping; dawn of the blood suckers, Natasha." Vervara sighed. Both being fans of the same sh*tty series.  
"No, but he had shades, his hid his entire FACE! Plus the hood? I bet she doesn't know what he looks like."  
"Well..." Alisa sighed, "maybe we should... make sure she knows what she is doing?"  
"Right team." Natasha said, "tomorrow, ALi's place, 8.00am sharp."  
"You know how early Nina wakes up. She could be long gone." Vervara snapped.  
"Well i can't get up that early." Natasha spat.  
"I'll watch her plce from 6.30." Alisa mumbled. "I'll call you is she leaves, text you when she walks sparrow. Usually at 6.30."  
"we'll join you at 8.00." Natasha said. "Thanks."

True to her word Alisa sent a quick, 'Walking dog,' and 45 minutes later; 'back home,'  
Alisa sat in the large grassy area near to her house behind a thick bush. At 8.00am Vervara arrived. Climbing up from the street below as to not be seen. Only at 9.30 did Natasha arrive. She was dressed, at least, but she looked angry and tired.  
"47 texts! come on!"  
"This was your IDEA! NATASHA!" Vervara yelled. "You could at least arrive on time."  
"Guys... Shhhh."  
Natasha joined them behind the bush. They took turns placing on phones or DS's or reading and watching Nina's house.  
"Guys! PST, guys! Vervara hissed. She leaving!"  
It was 11 o clock. They watched as Nina shouldered a small backpack and half skipped half walked down the road. "her hair looks cute," Alisa said.  
"yeah, did she curl it?"  
"I dont think she knows how," Vervara finished.  
At the end of her road she joined a large group of people waiting for the bus. Her three friends stopped in the bushes.  
"I brought wigs." Natasha murmured unzipping her handbag. She threw the long brown one at Alisa, the short ginger one at Vervara and grabbed the black one for her self. Lets go.  
They boarded the bus. Nina was sitting half way up the left aisle closer to the door. They sat further behind her on the right. After 3 stops Nina stood. She thanks the bus driver and with a few others her friends followed.

They were outside the sports centre. Nina jogged up the steps. her friends kept well bet. Only catching her to see which hall she went down. They followed. She went to one of the many desks in the centre. "Ice skating?" Natasha asked. "how come she never comes with us!"  
She thanked the women and headed away from the main ice rink. she stopped for a moment outside a door. Blushing. "wow." Vervara laughed, "tomato much!" Watching from behind a wall where the hall changed direction her friends observed her. She knocked.  
"where is this?" Alisa asked.  
"Know clue." Natasha shrugged. "But this is a really quiet part of the centre. What could be here."  
The door opened. "Hey Nina." A women stood hidden by the door. Nina murmured a quick hello.  
Unheard by her friends the women said; "Yuri is waiting."  
The door closed behind them.  
"What's she doing."  
"I dont know!" vervara shot back at Nat.  
"I saw her here almost a month ago after a ballet lesson. And on valentines day." Alisa said.  
"Why would she come here?"  
The others shrugged and sank down to the floor outside to wait.

POV - NINA  
I entered the ice rink. I saw Yuri by the Ice, He was in his normal entire. Black leggings, a red top with his Russia top over it. He raised his hand in greeting. He looked... Kinda annoyed. Yakov wasn't there and his rink partner was now sitting on a bench texting.  
I just hope it wasn't with me.  
I tied up my laces and then joined him on the ice. He held my hand. Gosh, my cheeks felt warm. Knees shaking I tried to skate after him. It was fear of the Ice. I slipped in three seconds flat. He grabbed up arms, pulling me close. "woah. Are you ok." He bent at the knees to look more closly at me, "Your quite red and shaky. Are you feeling ok?"  
"y-y-yessss." Oh no, i was stuttering.  
"right, sure." He grumbled. He moved a little closer. "lets just do a couple of laps then get hot chocolate, you looked a bit sick."  
"I'm fine,"  
"Your really not,"  
"I-I'm Not Sick!" I yelped. "a-a little tired is all."  
"fine, But even so." He held both my hands. Telling me which foot to move first. Sometimes his breath was tickle my hair and i almost squeeked.  
He helped me off and we put on our normal shoes. "Come on. Cocoa on me." He grumbled.  
As they left the rink Nina started to dispiut it. "i-it's really fine. I'll get my own."  
He waved his card in front of his faced. "Topped up for another month!" He growled.

[Natash jumped when the heard the door open. She could hear Nina and another voice talking but that was all. "guys we gotta go!" They crambled to a stand.  
"in here." ALisa half kicked open a girls toilet door. They raced in. The door swinging shut behind them.]

I followed Yuri downt he white hallways. He had swapped his sports jumper for a tiger sweat shirt and added shades.  
He had his hands in his leather jacket's pockets.  
The cafe was quiet. I stood by him as he ordered two hot chocolates with extra cream, mashmellows and chocochip cookies. We sat in a table for two by the window. Over looking the tennis courts. Our legs brushing. wow. Awkward much.  
Three girls got a table at the other end of the cafe.

"uh..." I tried to start a conversation. "How are Yuuri and Viktor?" I asked.  
"Their somewhere around here." he said vaguely. "How about your friends at school? They seemed pretty supprised on thursday."  
"I'm actually quite annoyed at you for that." I huffed, "First the art thing! Girls have been swarming me! it's driving me bananas. How do you deal with it?"  
"Fans." He growled. "I don't."  
"And when you turned up at my school?" I was fuming now. "My friends haven't left me alone! I have to hide and dodge around school all friday!"  
Yuri leaned one cheek on his hand propped up on the table. "SO?" I glared back at him.  
"It's a pain!" I hissed.  
"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled. He glared back at me before rolling his eyes. "Fine. Sorry."  
I blinked. "yeah, me too. I overreacted."

His eyes flickered back to me. A heavy silence followed that little out burst. He kept glancing at me. I looked away for a second and saw his hand flash out. HE grabbed my last cookie! I reached over the table as he dunked it in his hot chocolate. "Hey! That's mine." He laughed,  
"is it though? My money."  
"It didn't cost you anymore than your own. Give it back." He took a bite. I gasped as he popped the rest in his mouth. I grabbed my spoon and scooped a large helping of cream from the left overs of his chocolate. "hah, served you right." I crowed.  
I was about to eat it when he stood, taking my hand and eating the cream first. He grinned at my gobsmacked face. "Served,"  
He sat back down. Proud of his achievements. "You look dopey." He taunted.  
"Well you look... uh... dumb."  
"wow," he smirked. "great come back."

I sighed, taking a drink of my hot chocolate before putting it down. "what do you... l-like to do?" I asked, "other than skating."  
He blinked, "... Skating comes first. I like cats. movies. You?"  
"well... Art. Reading, I like ice skating now. Well not on my own. I fall down too much." I paused. "I really enjoy our lessons." NOOOOO SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT!  
"s-so do I." He grumbled.  
NO WE'RE BACK IN THE LAND OF AWKWARD! Although... He actually likes our lessons? he always seems so grumpy.  
"really?"  
He raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "yeah what ever."  
I had to change the conversation, this was rather embarrassing. "so cats?" I asked. "your a cat person?"  
"Yeah, You?"  
"dogs, 100%"  
"really? But your so shy?" he frantically added; "in a good way. and i just didn't expect it and..."  
"um yeah. I love dogs. I've had them ever since I was tiny. well my parents did. I have a Blue merl boarder collie called Sparrow now. Shes super fluffy. Do you have a cat?"  
"Yeah." He got out his phone. A black and white puffy cat was his opening screen. "Tiger."  
"His name is Tiger?"  
Yuri nodded, "suits him. He's very scratchy."  
I laughed quietly. This was really really nice. "How long have you been skating?"  
the conversation progressed along his skating career, my artwork, back to our pets, school, favourite foods that is until he checked the time. "Sorry, practise. I have to go. Oh Nina." He turned on his phone. "Give me your number so i can remind you not to miss your lessons." he smirked.  
"I don't need reminding but here," I quickly turned my phone around he could read the numbers as well as me rattling them off to him.  
"cool, Bye." He stood up and left. passing the three girls who watched him intently as they left. I wandered if they went to my school they seemed fam-ili-a? "NATASHA!?" I yelled. She flinched and turned to look at me. "hey Nina."  
"ALI? VERVARA?" I pointed to each girl. Natasha flung off her wig.  
"darn. she court us."  
"wha-wha-what ARE you doing."  
"uhhhhh," all three hummed loudly.  
"it's a coincidence," Nat offered.  
"Then why the wigs?" I hissed. "doesn't matter. I'm leaving." I stood and stormed out. If they followed i don't know. But I'm pretty sure they knew was pissed off. I was pissed off beyond belief. I was enjoying my time with Yurio, and I was being spied on!

Come Monday I found a fun little card on my desk. Inside was an apology from my three friends. At least by lunch we were talking again. However they stayed clear from talk about Saturday.

 **A/N - hello! I hav to stop writing for two weeks because of exams but after then I have a week off (for work experience) where I have to wrok from 10.30 to 4.30 (instead of my school hours which are 8.20 to 5.30) so I have that much more time to write. So the next chapter I hope to post in a weeks time, but its hard to tell with exams. So sorry if I can't post. But then I'll start writing again!I really dont want to stop writing :(**


	9. Chapter 9

I yawned. My parents were out with friends and my big bro was asleep up stairs. The door bell had rung and Sparrow had decided that whoever it was was evil and let out a never ending string of growls and barks to warn me. As I approached the door she started howling in the kitchen. "hello? uh..." Alisa waved at me.  
"hey Nina... he was uh... looking for you house." She waved behind him.  
In full out gangsta gear was Yuri. Even though it was late evening he still had shades covering his eyes. He looked like a thug, no wonder Alisa looked scared out of her wits.  
"Um.. I have to go home." Ali said quietly "I'll see you at school."  
"ok," I whispered. She trotted off down the road, leaving myself and Yuri alone. "Bye!" I called after her. "Hi Y-yuri." I mumbled.  
he took off his shades. "hey."  
"Do you want to come in." I asked. He nodded and followed me inside. I went through to the kitchen with him hot on my heels. The second the door opened sparrow flew to Yuri and I had to grab her. Lifting her onto my shoulder. "This is Sparrow." I introduced.  
"Hi," He murmured, glaring at the dog untrustingly. It had just leapt at him after all. She wriggled and squirmed trying to reach him. I got her to sit, getting Yuri to pat her on the head as she did.

He sat down at the kitchen table as I put on the kettle. "tea?" I offered.  
He nodded once. Supprisingly meek. "Black please."  
"ok."

I set the mugs down and on the corner from him. "so um..." I mumbled, "what brings you... here?" My voice died off, staring over his shoulder. My brother leaned in the doorway. Eyes on fire.  
Yuri noticed my distrction and turned around just as my brother spoke up, "Whos this Nina?"  
"m-my friend." I stuttered.  
"uh huh," He practicaly growled. "why is here so late at night." Yuri stood, crossing his arms.  
"Whats it you?" Yuri snapped.  
"I'm her brother, punk," he pushed away from the door, taking a step towards Yuri. "So I wanna know why a devious looking brat is having tea with her in the kitchen at night."  
"Evening," I Popped in quickly, but was ignored and Yuri stepped towards my brother.  
"She's perfectly capable of making descisions for herself, no one likes a bro with a sis' complex."  
"um..."  
"Its naturally to not want some little gangsta like you hanging around siblings." He fired back.  
Yuri rolled up a sleave taking a step again, almost nose to nose, my brother stared down at the enraged boy. This was tumbling south very fast. I tumbled inbetween them. Trying to push them apart, damn athletes were so strong. "Wait! stop, stop, stop!" I begged, pushing my brother away, "Yuri, can we talk another time?" I whispered, he glared down at me for a second then sighed. Running his hand though his blond hair.  
"ok, I'll go now." He relented. I took him to the door, my brother watching like a hawk a few metres back. I opened the door and let him out. He glanced at my brother thn down at me, Leaning down my ear to brush a few locks away. Warm breath tickled my ear. Gosh he was close. Subconsciously I took a tiny step back. "I'm offended by being called a friend." Leaning away he left with a quiet, "see you on saturday." and then he was gone.

I stared out for a moment before closing the door, ignoring my brother and stooping to pick up a very waggy little dog. She yipped as I carried her back to the kitchen.  
"Ok..." My brother started. "Who the hell was that!" He poitned agrily to the door."  
"I told you! My friend."  
"That is not the type of person you make..." He added air speech marks at this point, "Friends, with."  
I put the dog down and stomped up to him, "How, Would, You know?" I gave him a hearty poke in the chest each time, "Butt Out Dimitri!" I yelled. "Hes a good guy!"  
I stormed upstairs, slammin gmy door shut before sinking to the carpet, face beat red. Hes a good guy? that sounded like I was defeding my...

I shook my head, thinking back on what Yuri had said, 'I'm offended by being called a friend?' what did he mean by that. Was I really annoying? Not cool enough to be an official friend? Bit harsh. He sounded smug, was he just arrogant? I rubbed my eye, irritated, tired and confused it was hard to think logically about this. What could it mean quickly turned into, obvioiusly he hates me. I knew I was being more than stupid but emotions were funny like that. I fought off a few trickles of tears.

Yuri leaned against the ice rink walls. Nina was late. He sighed, Viktor jumped out behind. "YU-RI-O!" He yelled.  
"HUH!?" The boy sprung away, falling back onto aggression. "WHA!"  
"thinking of Nina?" he asked coyly. Smirking.  
Yuri blinked supprised and snapped his head away. "NO!"  
"Eh? But you so are~" Yuri snarled an angry reply. "You were going to ask her out were't you?" He asked, taking the boy by supprise again. "Aw! Yurio!" Viktor yelled. "what went wrong? chicken out?"  
Yuri yelled angrily chasing the older skator from the room, ripping open the door just as (Nina) gathered the courage to knock. He almost threw Viktor at (her ) in his haiste but stopped.  
"OH Hell-o!" Viktor smiled. "we were just - "Before he could finished Yuri pushed him past (her) into the corridoor and pulled (Nina) inside. He locked the door,  
"Stupid geiser." He growled.

I stared up at him, both his hands held me close by the shoulders. His hair brushed his cheeks in such a hypnotic way. left, right, left, right, lef- he was staring back now. "ah, h-hello."  
"Yo," he grunted. "Lets go." He lead me to the ice. Entering a head of me. Over the course of my lessons I could now go the length of the rink without falling. Turning was another thing altogether. He skated next to me, ready to grab if I fell. I had almost done a full lap. Passing that corner again, I did a lap! "well done," he breathed, "you've got it. now just keep it up, but don't think too much. You'll fall." he steady me with abrush of his hand, "see? just going through the movements."

Tired I stumbled out of the rink. "I'll see you tomorrow." I murmured.  
"Wanna get something to eat first?" He asked, not looking directly at me. If the lighting wasn't so bright I wouldn't see the pink along his ears.  
If he didn't want to be friends, why ask? I nodded and left with him.

After sunday I felt warm and happy. He had lunch with me twice in two days, we talked about everything and anything. He complained non-stop about Viktor and Yuri although stopping to lsiten to me too. That was more than my brother and parents did most of the time. He was supprisingly cute and sweet at times but when he noticed he would hole up becoming defensive and grumpy. It was wednesday when he appeared outside the school while I walked home with Vervara. She pointed him out asking not so quietly, "Snogged him yet?" He frantically waved my hands,  
"Gosh Vara!" I yelped, "NO!" Hoping he hadn't heard I waved. He slid his shades off. Nodding a greeting. He waited until we got close before asking;  
"Hey Nina, got a sec?" I shrugged looking a vervara who was already turning away.  
"Bye Nina, Bye scary gangsta boy." The she left, dissapearing behind a corner. Yuri started to walk the other way.  
"Coming?"  
I nodded and followed him.

He wandered into the empty park. I hung back as he sat on top of the kiddy tunnel. "come on," He grumbled.  
I sat next to him, tucking my school skirt under myself. "s-so."  
"Ni-Nina?" He spoke quietly. Nervously he took off his shades. Pulling his hood down. I turned to look at him, he seemed to have an internal struggle. Eyes staring into mine, my cheeks warmed by my blush,  
"yes?"  
he still said nothing, something soft touched my hand, his own. He moved his fingers to hold mine. I almost flinched. He swallowed and I found myself doing the same. The air felt tense, gosh his eyes were beautiful. heart pounding I said something I regretted so muhc and at the same time was a huge load off my chest.

"The portrait was you."

"Huh?"  
I broke eye contact, staring at our joined hands. The tiger sweat band was around his. Oh dear... what. had. I. said? My breath felt heavy, his hand tightened around mine. "You were hung up on my portrait?" He asked slowly, thumb brushing my knuckles. Tiny electrical currents tingled up my arm. I hung my head slowly in an awkward nod. He was quiet, quiet for too long before he finally spoke. "Good." Good? Whats good? I tucked my chin in, failing to escape, He leaned down, looking up into my blazing red face. "I was extremely pissed off." He practically growled. Words slurring very slightly together. My spine stiff he tipped my head up and his from below. Then very slowly his eyes closed, pressing his lips to mine. I froze, eyes widening in shock. He taisted like those marshmellows we had in the cafe. His other hand came up to cup my cheek, all I could do was sit stone still, flailing lost in the moment. He broke away, opening blue eyes. His soft hair fell inbetween our shared gaze. "I like you." he murmured, breath caressing mine. "a-a lot."  
I gulped, confusion clouded my hapiness, "b-but you said... offended... friends." I stuttered, unable to look away. He blinked. Then groaned. dropping the hand on my cheek to his side.  
"F-friends don't kiss." He muttered. "I want to be more than friends. I like you, is that a problem?" He was angry now, his ears red.  
he liked me... back. "I-I-I l-like you t-too." I breathed.  
He smirked, "I know." Anger faded into the air. He whispered. "Your way too obvious."  
"what?" I squeeked. Hiding behind one hand. He reached up and yanked it away.  
I could feel him close, knees touching. "6.00 friday," He ordered. "I'll pick you up."  
"huh?" He was blushing looking away. Holdig both my hands now.  
"6.00pm, friday." he half stood, looking back at me. "a date." he grumbled bluntly.  
My face got darker, colouring crimson. "-o-o-ok."  
"Cya," He walked away. Just liek he did last time we were here. Leaving me dumbfounded.

He liked me back?  
My hands were warm were he had gently let go. Rough calouses bruhsing the 'writing bumps' on my forefinger and thump.  
My phone buzzed in my pocket. Knocking me out of my daze. I fumbled, flipping it between both hands as I failed to catch my clumsy manuver. I failed gym after all. It dropped into the sand, i stooped to pick it up. Vervara was calling. "H-hello," He breathed.  
"woah! you sound out of breath." She laughted. "To think i was just checking on my kidnapped friend and I ofund her kissing a iceskating world champion in the park."

"Nina?"  
"What?" i asked seathing, The next time she answered it wasn't through the phone.  
"i got a little worried." I spun around, she stood there smirking coyly, hand on hip. "But who knew? and by the sound of your voice it was pretty damn good kiss." All I could do was stare. Talk about ruining the moment. "I don't think we should tell Nat and Ali, do you?" 

A/N - I'm so happy I finally got to this chapter. I found it really hard to write. I had no clue how the confession would go and who would sayit first. Plus I think Yuri was a little OOC here. I struggled to get his cute side, along witht he whole gangsta exterior and his attitude. So tell me what you think?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N, Sorry for not posting yesterday even though i told someone i would! Heres the next chapter. If anyone has any recomendations for any future chapter, (Coming to an end soon :(  
Please tell me!**

"Yuri! Concentrate!" Yakov yelled as the boy leaned against the rink wall. Looking at his phone. He hadn't gotten any text from Nina, and his fingers had trembled above the send button for almost the entire morning.  
"AH! I'm coming geezer!" He yelled, stripping off his 'RUSSIA' hoody and chucking his phone on top. Throughout Friday practise he was distracted. Yakov was getting angrier and angrier. Viktor popped in to say hi, noticing Yurio's awkwardness he leaned over the rink wall, "Yurio is thinking of Nina!" He sung.  
"HUH?" Yuri snapped his head around to glare. "Go away Viktor!"  
"Eh? I was right?"  
"NO!" The boy shoved past the man as he left the rink. Reaching for his phone. Ripping his hoody onto his skinny form. "Leave me alone."  
"Ehhhhh?" Viktor whined. "But Yuriooo!"

Vervara sat next to me at lunch. Looking over my shoulder as our two friends shrugged at each other perplexed. "That ones nice, where did you get that?" She commented, earning a confused glance from Nat.  
"My cousin," I answered.  
"What is going on with you two?" Nat asked.  
Hoping Vara was on the same page I started to "nothing," but she obviously had other plans - of mortifying me apparently.  
"Nina has a date tonight."  
"WHAT!?" Both girls leaned over the table "A date? With who, where are you going, what are you wearing." Natasha's onslaught of questions was left ignored as I hissed angrily,  
"Vervara! It's bad enough you know!" The blond shrugged uncaring.  
"Your fault for kissing in a public park."  
"SHh-" I snapped but it was too late.  
"YOU WHAT!" Ali squawked, her face pink. "s-so bold."  
"I didn't kiss him!" I yelled, drawing even more attention to our table. "He kissed me." I added, my face rapidly flushing.  
"No way!" Alisa sighed, "so romantic."  
I buried my face into my hands. "So what are you wearing? what kind of date is it?"  
"kind of date?" I mumbled, "I don't know. He just gave me a time. and I thought i'd just wear jeans and t-shirt. But Vari here," I waved at my very smug friend. "said to wear a dress."  
"It might be a dinner date?" Alisa swooned.  
"or a movie," Natasha offered, "Or paint ball!"  
"Or Ice skating." Vervara smiled sweetly, too sweetly. I glared at her.  
The other two stared at her before nat broke in "Whats he like? Where do you think he'll take you. Do we know him?"  
I shrugged. "I'm not sure." I answered truthfully."I doubt romance is his...thing."  
"his hobby is pretty romantic, wouldn't you say Nina" Vervara murmured, she was enjoying this way too much.  
"Whats that?" Natasha asked.  
"Flower arranging!" I blurted in panic.  
"OH! how sweet," Alisa sighed, "He could arrange them and you could paint it!"  
"Like the titanic." Natasha laughed. "Paint these like your fruit still life."  
"Isn't it paint me like one of your french girls?" Ali asked, tipping her head to one side.  
Natasha shook her head. "yes, yes it is. Wait. Is this they guy who took you from the school gates. He likes flower arranging?" She raised one eyebrow disbelievingly.  
"Hes sw-sweet." I stuttered. "bad dress sense."  
"uh huh." She nodded sarcastically crossing her arms

I left school in a bit of a state. Shaking with a march up of nerves and excitement. I followed the advice from my friends: Dress with denim jacket and converse. Half casual, half smart. Works for almost any date apparently. I had to find a dress first. I lucked out when Ali turned up at 4.30 with an arm full of floral and pockadot short dresses and she had always been very conservative so her knee length dresses were only a few inches above my knee. If these had been Vara's - even though she taller than me - I would not have felt very comfortable in them. I was hiding from my family in my room. If my dad found out, he would not care. My mum, she would stalk us, Dimitri? i don't think i'd have a date any more - at least not a live one.

I saw him coming down the street at 6.04pm. I bit my lip, I looked at myself again in the mirror. It was a nice look. But I wasn't a huge dress person.  
I raced down stairs, grabbing my purse and phone, shoving them into a pocket. I slipped out the door yelling over my shoulder "I'm going out." before slamming the door and almost racing into Yuri's tiger sweatshirt.  
"Hey," he murmured looking surprised. He glanced down at my clothes before offering his hand. Looking away. "Ready?" I nodded. His leather jacket gleamed black and white under the moon. He didn't have his shades or face mask on. His hair looked slightly damp. He smelled warm and clean. Did he shower for this? Or was in coincidence?  
"Yeah," I whispered. Taking his hand with my shaky one. As he started to walk back the way he came I asked, "Wh-where are we going?"  
"I found a cafe thing." he spoke into the evening air. "Good milkshakes. Plus mini golf."  
I smiled, following him towards town. It sounded fun and simple.

-  
"How are you so bad at this," I laughed at him. He was pretty competi- scratch that. VERY competitive, and loosing mini golf struck a chord. It was probably a bad idea to annoy him about it but as he missed another hole I couldn't help the snort that escaped my nose. He turned to glare at me. "sorry its just... *pft*" He stomped over to the ball nudging it into the hole, a scowl on his face.  
"Not like your much better." He growled.  
"I know I'm bad. Your getting all angry. th-thats what makes it fun to tease you." I answered cheekily. I moved to hit my own ball to the hole, I was beating him by 5 points. And soon 6. I went to tap it, Yuri standing close behind, Warm air tumbled against my ear. With a squeak I hit it a lot harder than I meant to. With a loud plop it disappeared into the pond.  
"Hey!" I yelled slapping a hand to my ear. "you did that on purpose!" He smirked around his straw taking a casually sip of strawberry milkshake.  
"And?"  
"cheater!"  
"We never set up rules." he shrugged.

In the end I won by 7 points. Grumpy he stormed away from the mini golf. I followed, amused at his childish behaviour. It was dark now, the multicoloured lights of the golf park giving way to the yellow street lamps and silver moon. The road was above much of the city. Looking over the valley. A lookout spot drifted away from the road. Lit only by moon light. He leaned against the banister. "Fun?" he murmured. I gave him a blank look before smiling,  
"yeah, it was fun." I breathed, looking out over the glittering town. I held up my hands. Forming a square with both forefingers and thumbs. If I had the tall tower there, then it draws attention to scale. I thought idily. Not noticing Yuri watching carefully. the lights from the large hotel would be good as well.  
"He leaned his head half touching my shoulder. I stiffened. "Are you going to paint that?"  
"Oh! um. I'm not much of a landscape painter." I mumbled. Failing not blush, his cheek brushed against mine, warm and soft as he leaned to looked form my perspective. "h-hey Yuri?" i whispered.  
"What?" He snapped moving away grimancing.  
"ah! um..." I watched him carefully. He wasn't actually angry. Just embarrassed. "could I... paint... you?" I stuttered.  
"Huh?"  
"You know... I s-still want to do that- p-portrait."  
He shrugged. "Ok." He concluded. "but don't publish it or anything."  
"I wouldn't! your fangirls would flock me. Like how I got the photo -I can't use someone else's because of copyright- and stuff." i gabbled. "s- so um so they would.. kn-know i got it f-f-irst hand and and..."  
"you just need a photo?"  
"It's easier than getting someone to model. Most people don't have the patience. I never had the chance to try it." I murmured.  
"I'll do it," he shrugged.  
"Really?" I yelped, "Are you sure - it can take hours! And because I need space with a model it would have to be at school; filled with teen girls called 'angels.' and yeah... what what what if they attack you!"  
"I'll do it." He growled. I blinked.  
"are you..."  
"Yes." He growled  
"o-ok th-ththankyou v-very much!"

He walked me home mostly in silence. Leaving me near my house. He hovered in front of me for a moment stalking away with not so much as a goodbye. I was about to yell bye after him angrily but he spun around, sassily pointing his finger. "Lesson tomorrow!" before leaving.

With an amused roll of my eyes, I went inside. Only to find a very angry brother was sitting by the window in the sitting room. He had seen Yuri. perfect. He turned to me. " A date?" He snarled. "With that brat? That diva!" Diva was a surprisingly good description.

I blushed with a frown. "Y-yes. and it was very fun. And I'll go on another when i get the chance. And i'll see him every weekend." I added getting angrier.  
"Not this weekend you won't. I'll make sure of that! I'm doing this for your own good Nina."  
I was sizzling. Without a word, I stormed upstairs. Not bothering to tell my parents I was home. Slamming my door shut. Stupid brother. I collapsed on my bed. Angry and tired. A wonderful evening ruined. Well not ruined. Tainted. An amazing date but tainted by my brothers prejudice.

Ice skating lessons were surprisingly awkward. Holding hands was something we hadn't done on our date and felt much more intimate than before. Yuri was very quiet during it as well. Not that I was much better. I was fuming. My brother stopped me from leaving the house and I had to climb out my bedroom window on the lower sitting room roof. He had probably noticed by now but had no clue where I was gone. I was doomed when I got home.

"Whats wrong." He grunted suddenly.  
"uh..." I started. "My brother just is well..."  
"last night, he saw me right?" He asked. "hates my guts?"  
"um yeah. sorry he's just protective." I shrugged.

After the lesson I apologised and had to go. My phoned showed 99 texts from one brother of mine. Wow. I have 99 problems and a big brother is one.

Come Tuesday, My brother and I had stopped talking. Mum and dad tried not to get involved. Contrasting to my quiet personality, when my brother was involved I had no patience. I loved him sure, he was my brother and we got along but we also hated each other. "Too similar" - my dad said. And now whenever my brother brought up Yuri (my parents barely understood what he was insinuating at the kitchen table. I don't think they even know I was gone friday night,) I would leave the room - midle of supper, gone. Middle of a movie, gone. I wasn't going to sit and listen to his lectures. On a better note, during sunday's Yuri had agreed to come in today to sit for me after school so I could paint him, I would have to smuggle him into the school. i never thought I'd be a celebrity smuggler.  
I got a text at four:

 **Outside**

It was from Yuri. I found him leaning by the gate getting weird looks from everyone. "Hello!" I squeaked. He lowered his shades. He was fully decked out in gangsta gear.  
Alisa was talking two other friends from her club near by, she watched with interest from the corner of her eye.  
"hey," I lead the way to the art room around the back of the school. Inside the room I closed the door. I had already set up my easel and stall for him to sit on.  
"Any of your work up?" He asked.  
"Uh yeah. But most of my stuff is in the draws over there." I pointed to the cabinets. He wondered over. Finger drifting down until he found my name.  
He opened it. Flipping through a sketch book. "Are some of these Ice skating poses?" He asked quietly. I blushed. Not really Ice skating poses as a whole. Just his that I remember from watching him practise. "uh yeah, m-movement study."

He put that one away, picking up another. "Uh wait, Yuri?" He smirked.  
"This ones filled with animals." he murmured. "a leopard." he flicked through more pages. "Sparrow," He said. spotting one of her dog. "Could you do one of Tiger?" he asked.  
"Your cat? S-sure." I felt a smile blooming into my cheeks. "Can you get me a photo?"  
"All mine are blurry," He sighed. "Take your own picture."  
I blinked, slightly put off. He ran his hand through his long hair. "where do you want me?"  
"On that stool." I answered quietly. He sat down. I did the same but at my easel. "J-Just look calm. neutral. Look out the window, it helps"

Apparently he didn't do neutral, But he did mysterious quiet well.  
I worked with quick stroke of a pencil. A faint outline of of his face appeared with 15 minutes. i worked fast. Correction here. His eyes would flicker over to me but so engrossed I barely noticed. An hour quickly passed. I applied paint at first with a large paint brush. Just hints of colour before building onto it. The brushes got smaller, the details finer. His face could have been perfect for super-realism but i didn't want to do that. Turn his 2D.  
So I worked with fluidity and colour. Building paint on paint. 2 hours passed, I noticed him twitching but he didn't complain. "Can we continue tomorrow?" I asked eventually. He breathed a sigh of relief. "It won't be so long will it?" He asked.  
"No," I smiled. "I'm already mostly done."

He stood behind me to look. "wow." He murmured. "It's good. But i don't get it."  
I chuckled quietly. "I'm not a fan of portraiture." I replied.  
"Still-life is dumb."  
"Still-life is interesting!" I replied hotly. He raised an 'are-you-serious?' eyebrow. "It is!"  
I stood from my stool. "Th-thank you so much for letting me paint you," I stuttered. "No one else ever wants to."

"how did you get paint in your eyebrow." He grumbled. "your seriously clumsy. And on your cheek."  
"oh yeah, th-that's normal." He looked behind me, reaching around for a clean flannel hanging on the sink. He moved past and wetted it. Taking my clean cheek with one hand. Holding my face still. "hey Yur..." Cupping it the same way he did in the park. I leaned slightly into the touch. He rubbed my other cheek with the flannel. "I can do it myself." I grumbled. Trying to pull the flannel off him to no avail.  
"Why is it only spreading." he growled. Ignoring me. He slowly gave up, the cold flannel resting against my burning red cheek. I don't know how it happened but our lips were brushing, warmth flowing through my veins. Eyes drifting close... The art room door creaked open. "hey Nina-uuh" Alisa broke off in a dazed noise of shock. We leapt apart. My hands resting on his chest, I snapped them away in surrender. hands pulled away from my cheeks jsut as fast. The flannel falling to hit the plastic floor with a wet smack.  
Yuri, in art room, Alisa (an angel), Yuri, No shades, no face mask, no hood, yuri, Alisa, angel... Oh come on!  
"Yu- yu -yu yu yu yYURI PLIse-SETSKY!?" She yelped, voice echoing down the hallway. He took a step back, looking at me worryingly. "what, what what?" She looked at me, back at him, now at me. "what?" She finished.  
"Uhhh..." I started. "Hey Ali, what brings you here." I laughed awkwardly, failing to break up the tense air. "look umm." I dragged her inside pushing Yuri the opposite way, grabbing and shoving his stuff into his hands. "Talk to you later, run before she snaps out of it." I slammed the door after him. Listening to his footsteps fade.  
"Was that Yuri Plisetsky? The Ice skater." she murmured dazed.  
"Um... yes?" I offered unsurely.  
She stared at me. "He's that guy? The guy trying to find your house, the one waiting outside the school, that guy? ex-explain?"

I shrugged. "yes. OK well." I stuttered. "Its a long story."  
"Wait, that date. On Friday... Was it with him?" She asked, I blushed. "Oh! My! God! and when I came you two were..." she yelped. "Going to kiss!?" She squeaked the last bit in shock "Are you two... d-d-d-dating!?"  
"uh." I waved my hands frantically blushing. "We met by accident. I didn't even know who he was, ok? We just sort of got along and yeah and and and and um and yeah. I think we are dating."  
"th-think?"  
"well its complicated." Translation - I don't understand anything about romantic relationships.  
She looked at the portrait, "He was modelling for you?" She laughed suddenly. "woah, I can't believe it. its like a rom-com or something. The girl who knows nothing of the boy every girl her age wants but falls in love with him."  
"I-in love!?" I yelped. "I haven't known him long!"  
"Paint me like one of your Russian skaters Nina!" She laughed. "I can't believe it. You don't need any french girls for art. Your have your own personal Dorian grey - beauty standards." she took a deep breath to calm herself. "Tell me EVERYTHING!" She yelled. Pushing me into a stool. Standing over me - prepping for interrogation.  
"No I uh... I have to go. I have homework to do. And its really late. Sorry Ali. I'll tell you later." I raced from the room. Evacuating the area within record timing. Only to get home and interrogated by an angry big brother. - again. He needs a hobby.

 **N/A - Sorry for not posting over exams!**


	11. Chapter 11

I sat down on one of the benches, Yuri was skating a practice peice. Yakov yelling at him for sloppy legs and lazy stance. He was scowling at his coach. Yokov groaned, rubbing his face with his hand. "right end there." He growled out. Stalking away from the rink. That man was never really happy.

Yuri stomped from the ice. Lighting up slightly, "Bring it?" Picking up a new looking t-shirt. glancing at me for a moment.  
"uh, yeah... any reason."  
"Yep - you didn't get skates right?" He asked stripping off his black practice t-shirt. _Oh god!_ I spun and looked the otherway. blood rushing my face.  
"n-n-n-no I D-didn't... w-why?" I pressed my hands to my cheeks willing away the red stain.  
"Come on." He said, leaving through the door, not bothering to answer.  
"No lesson?" I asked, trotting after him to keep up.  
"No." We headed to the exit. "I said to take your own photo." He looked at me expectantly. Something clicked.  
"Your cat?" I tipped my head to one side. A weird habbit I picked up from Sparrow.  
I followed him out into the sunshine, he nodded, muttering a sharp "Yep," As if embarissed.  
"R-really?" He raised an eyebrow with a curt nod, "Great!" I grinned, half skipping ahead of him, "which way?" He jerked his head right as he court up. I walked beside him down the road, we turned into another, and then a third. "How far?"  
He paused then nodded his head upwards. "Right there." he answered. "Come on. Dont tell anyone. I rather not be flockered outside every day."  
I bumped my elbow against his. "Why would I do that." I tapped my lip thoughtfully, "Although," I smirked. "It would make a great birthday present..."  
"no Nina,"  
"I'm Joking!" I chuckled quietly, watching from behind as he open the building with a blue key. Inside was cool, the stairs wound up the centre of the building. Our feet tapped against the plastic flooring. He was on the top floor, the 3rd. It was a small apartment block. with only 6 flats. He opened the front door with another key.  
"Welcome." He murmured.  
It was mostly open plan with a bedroom and bathroom off of one room. Small and neat except for the random plushies (probably from competitions) and tiger/leopard print clothes strewn hazardously over furniture. "Do you ever clean."  
"Yes, actually." He grumbled, frowning. "Just not often. Tiger should be around here somewhere."  
He walked around the sofa into the kitchenette. Opening a white cupboard he pulled down a tin of cat food and shook it gently, rattling untilla soft mew came from the bedroom. His cat, tiger, slipped between the door and it's frame.

Yuri emptied the cat food into a bowl and placed it on the plastic kitchen flooring. The cat slunk over, casting a distrussful eye at me. It crouched down at it's bowl, nibbling contentedly.  
"knock yourself out." Yuri muttered before cascading face first onto the couch. I sat on the cream carpet, riddled with cat fur an unzipped my little backpack. Pulling out my sketch book and camera.  
Not long after I finished my third sketch and had taken a rediculous amount of pictures Yuri had fallen asleep. He twisted onto his back, the cat purring and crawling up onto his chest. He mumbled inconheriently but settled back into the pillows. The curled onto his chest. I tiptoed closer. The camera might make too much noise. Carefully I pulled up a chair, tucking my feet under me to I perched on to, sketch book on my knees.

I worked in quick light lines. darting off and on the page. Framing around Yuri's head to the bottom of his shirt, I grinned. proud of the outcome. I then looked bak at yuri on to find him staring at me with wide eyes. He noticed the cat on his chest and sprung forward. The cat leaping it the air and onto the floor.

He spotted the sketch book in my arms. "Nina, What is that?" He growled. I stood quickly. pressing the book into my chest. crossing both arms over it.  
"Nothing!"  
"Nina..." He groaned. Standing and trying to snatch it. I skipped out the way, grinning.  
"Its mine." I grabbed my back pack and raced from his apparment. Although an athlete, he was still sleepy. So i got out before he could give chase.

 **Hi guys. Sorry for being late and all and especially because its short but my family was hit by a tragedy. I tried my best to finish this off but I just don't feel like writing.**


	12. Chapter 12

I sat down in my first hoping, begging that Alisa hadn't spread around friday's... incident. in the art room. If Natasha found out? I shuddered. She'd want to document our every transaction.

Natasha plonked herself down on my desk. "Whats this about you dating a guy I should really know about." Natasha asked waving her phone in front of my face, I could reald it but i guessed Alisa had texted her.  
"uh... what?" I asked.  
"Apparently that guy who comes to the school, dressed like some thug? Ali wouldn't tell me who. But you are." She growled. It was no question. She moved suddenly, grabbing my phone from my open bag. "At least your phone is."  
"Wait! Natasha!" She danced out of reach, the few other people in the room watching with interest.  
"Now, lets see? What could your password be?" She sang. Before typing it in while running away. "Home, Mum, Dad, Me, Ali, Ver, Cousin, Grandparents... I know all of these poeple, Yurio? Whos Yurio?"  
"m-my cousin." I stuttered, trying to grab the phone.  
She tuttered, "I don't think it is." She rang the number. "Now I wonder who the man behind the mask is... so to speak - ah HELLO!" She yelled down the phone, before putting it on speaker.  
"nina?" _Oh gosh, he'd answered!_ I panicked.  
Natasha answered. "Nope! This is her friend!"  
"Why have you got her phone?" He sounded slightly annoyed.  
"To find out something. So? Who are you?" She asked. "Cousin?"  
"Boyfriend." He answered.  
"Oh," She casted a victorious look in my direction, "good, so your that angry looking guy? I don't know if your good enough for her. Can't let my bezzie date some thug."  
"Thug?" He asked, "Its Awesome fashion!" Now he sounded really angry.  
"SOrry sorry!" Natasha grinned mercilessly. "All I want to know is your name, full name"  
"Yuri Plisetsky." then he hung up. Natashsa agped at the phone and then called the number again.  
"This better be Nina," He answered with a growl.  
"nope you friendly bezzie here." Natasha answered. "What do you mean Yuri Plisetsky?"  
"I mean the skator." He grumbled, "Shut UP Geizer," He yelled away from the phone. Probably Yakov or Viktor. "Put me on to Nina," He demanded. "or I hang up."  
"Fine," She turned, "Nina!" I froze, half way out the door. Natasha was glaring at me.  
I took the phone. "Hey Yuri." She whispered.  
"what the hell is going on on?" He yelled.  
"My friend," I cast a glower at Nat. "Stole," Another glare, "my phone."  
"Tell them to p-ss off."  
I laughted nervously, "you just did, Nat put it on speaker."  
"Take it off." He ordered.  
She did, "Its off." She replied, ignoring the idignant, 'not fair's from the girls in the room.  
"Nina are you ok? How many people heard?"  
"f-fine," She breathed. "most of my class. At least 3 are looking at me like prey."  
He laughted breathily. "good luck. I'll see you Thursday? 6.00? The park near your school?" He offered.  
"oh, y-yeah, sure."  
"bye Nina," He said softly.  
Nina smiled, "bye."  
She hung up and then glred at Nat. "What the hell?" She yelled. "Why woudl you do that!?"  
Nat shrugged. "I-I was nosy," She defended, "but seriously? Your Dating Yuri Plisetsky?"  
"Yes!" I yelled back, "He's the same age as us and lives here, its not that weird!"  
"T-thats so cool!" She breathed. "Like... How did you meet?"  
Angry i yelled without thinking. "I was trying to iceskate! You guys kept inviting me so I was trying to learn. He helped." I finished breathin ghard and then blushed. "i- uh."  
"You can't skate?"  
"well, I sorta can... now."  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Nat asked. "We would've helped? I could use it as practise for being a coach! We wouldn't have judged."  
"I know... Its just... I don't know ok!" The class was eiry silent.  
"Ok class." The teacher was here? "Sit down so I can take attendance."

Lunch was awkward. Nat was questioning Vervara when they sat outside together. "How long have you known." She asked when the other girl didn't seem shocked when nat had announced it.  
"Court them confessing and kissing in the park." Vara had shrugged knochantly. "A while ago now." I burried my burning face in my knees,  
"Leave me alone." I mumbled.  
"Thats so romantic!" Ali breathed. "I found them in the art room!" She winked at me, not so descretely.  
"How come I was the last to find out?"  
"Beause you make such a big deal about these things?" I retorted. "The whole school will know by the ned of the week."  
"By the sound of hat happened today?" Vara laughted. "By tomorrow morning, at the latest." She added.  
I groaned. "this is hell."  
"More like heaven," Nat sighed. "Your smooching the face of a hot skator."  
"Natasha!" I squeeked blushing. "I-I'm n-not!"

I walked home on my own, tired. After the summer the next grandpre thingy would start. That skating thing which, although explaned by Yuri at least 6 times, still made no sense to me.  
He would be travelling and I wouldn't be able to see him. I hated the idea already. Sure we were dating now but... what about when we were older. Would we stay together. I blushed at the thought. I was already thinking so far ahead.

N/A - Hi guys. Thankyou so much for sticking with me. I tried to update but I was really struggling with the loss of a close family member.

 **On a happier note:** I'm feeling better and starting to write again. For this story I had a few ideas

Series of Oneshots: **Any of these appeal? Would you read them? 3**  
\- Found on a date by Yuri's Angels, posted about. Yuri tries to hide hwo she is to protect her. ect.  
\- Proposal (older obviously)  
\- A slightly funny Yuri almost missing Nina giving birth kind of thing. (Older, duh)  
\- Yuri performing while thinking of Nina

 **Or any other cute ideas any of you have.** Leave a comment or PM me.  
Please tell if their are any of the above you want to read specifically.


	13. Chapter 13

I hadn't seen Yuri for 3 months. We talked on the phone sure. But I couldn't wait until he got back. The skating season was just too long. And with both Viktor and Yuuri participating this year I knew Yuri had become even more competetive. He had ranted down the phone about someone called JJ, Otebek hadn't made it as far as he had in previous years and that was also, according to Yuri, JJ's fault. Viktor had come back and 'slayed' so Yuri would also be on edge for that.

Tiger, his cat, purred and leapt onto the sofa. I had had to feed the lazy thing everyday while he was gone, now he was coming back to 2 weeks and then if he scored high enough, he was off to Japan, where the finals were being held. The lock clicked in the door and I jumped. The door opened, tantilisingly slow. He still looked the same, his clothes a little smater - a denim jasket instead of his tiger hoody. Something he wore to be less... noticible. It looked good, more mature. It was ruined a second later by the apperance of his leopard print suitcase. "Nina?"  
He obviously tired eyes opened wide when he saw me. "What are..." He paused, "feeding Tiger?"  
"Yeah..." I drifted off awkwardly. We both knew I would have done that hours ago. "h-how are you?"  
"Good," he dragged his suitcase further into the room, dumping it against the sofa, "you?"  
"I've had to deal with my friends forcing me to watch someones competetitions." I sighed heavily, then panicked if I'd taken it too far. Not really the supoortive girlfriend here. Turning to apoligise I court his teasing smirk, "Forcing?" He drawled. "I'm hurt."  
"Sure you are," I muttered before updating him on everything weird and random Tiger had done while he was gone.  
"Tomorrow," he interupted suddenly, "I've got two days off, would you like to do something?"  
"Sure!"  
"We can just go to a cafe, indulge in our shared love of hot chocolate," He breathed. Hot chocolate had become a theme with them, neither being huge coffee drinkers.  
"yeah, how about the little one near the park, we can get it to go and take a walk."  
"hm," He hummed softed, "ok, I'll pick you up. 12.00?"  
"Yep, thats fine."

When Nina heard the doorbell ring followed by the sound of the door opening and then shutting she wasn't supprised to look outside her window, over the front lawn, and see her brother standing guard outside the door, Yuri glaring back at him. Finger pointing, other hand on hip. Her brother no better with a deep scowl and arms crossed.

She slipped past her brother and grabbed Yuri back the arm, hauling him away before either could splutter anything against her.  
"Your brother still hates me huh?" Yuri asked.  
"Yeah... told my parents about you - in the worse light - dads dying to meet you. I'd be scared if I was you."  
"Great," He grumbled before hurrying to the cafe through the rather dull grey day.

They bought Hot chocolates like they always did and sat in the park near her school just talking. Turns out, despite Yuri's rather angry temperment, he liked to talk. He asked to see the drawing she had hidden from him last time but she smiled - a bit too sweetly - and told him she had lost it. Truthfully it was her favoret, she had it tucked in her diary when she had written about it.

A drawing of Yuri, face perfectly smooth and pure in rest. A cat curled up asleep on his chest.

He shifted on their perch on the plastic tunnle. Hand brushing hers. Both froze up and looked way from each other, lapsing into uncomfotable silence. Nina blushed, facing her lap. "Yuri Plisetsky!" She snapped her head to look forward as Yuri did, he reacted faster. Grabbing her hand and standing before she really recognised that one of Yuri's angles was staring at them, phone in hand as if she'd been texting. He gripped Nina's hand and pulled her away, hiding her before the girl could take a picture.  
"Y-yuri?"  
"I doubt you want that sort of attension." He huffed as they raced from the cocoa's left and forgotten.  
"g-" She stumbled and he pulled her upright, "Good point."  
He looked behind her, "I don't want us on social media." He practically growled as he tore off his denim jacket, still walking. "hold." He thrust it into her arms while she blushed at his actions. He crossed the street, a black van was pulling up, 'Sports-Reports' written in curly white writing along the side. "SH** He grabbed her arm again and they started to run. The dooors opened, "where did that post say he was?" Asked the first man just as Yuri hid them behind the corner to a building. A reporter - with camera man - hurried down the street straight past them, the second pare turned to walk down their hiding place only to see them.  
Yuri quickly pulled her around, the best they would get would be a snap of her hair. The girl - who had probably posted about their spot - ran across the street, two friends in tow. Why do these guys react so fast? Yuri mentally screamed.  
"Hide your face," He murmured. She buried hers into his jacket, he tucked her hed under his arm, glowering at the Angel. Her heart was pounding, working over time to keep up with her panic. He tucked her against the wall, two more reporters from different magazines had turned up; one Gossip brand and the other a Ice skating one. Along with Sports Report they were royally screwed.

Awkwardly he Manuvered his black hoody off, he could hear the cameras going but didn't care. "Put this on," He mumbled, pulling it over Nina, revealing that for once he wore a white t-shirt. The angels went mad. There were ten of them now, all squeeling and crying. Some demanding who she was and others begging for autographs.  
"y-Yuri," Nina was shaking a little bit. Obviously not comfortable with the attention.  
"Its ok, keep the hood up," He was muttering under his breath, so only she could hear. "this way,"  
Ignoring the questions they tried to edge along the wall away from the crowd but they were so closely pressed, especially by fangirls (and a few boys) the Nina stumbled, and Yuri over her, flailing to catch herself. Phones flashed in hopes of catching her face. Damn Gossip lovers.  
"N-" He stopped himself calling her, catching her arm, wrapping her in a tight hug around the shoulders, faces close, the demin jacket dropped. He clenched each side of the hoody she wore. Pulling her closer.  
"Yuri!" She yelped as he pressed her lips with his, eyes closed while hers were wide. As he pulled back he hid her in his chest.  
"You've had your show, get lost." With little argument he managed to pull them free of the crowd and they ran. "Is there anywhere we can go that won't lead back to us?" he asked.  
"Yeah..." She mubled, "I'll call Natasha,"  
"NINA!"Her voice shreiked down the phone, "Your on Social media again!"  
"I know, we need a place to hide. Can we come to yours?" She asked. "and we might need those wigs."  
"Got it, meet you back entrance to the school?"  
"Ok," Nina replied, hanging up and leading the way. Natasha was already there when they arrived. She pulled out two wigs, one very shrot black, the other a very long blond. "Anyone followed you?" She asked as Yuri tied back his hair and pulled over the black wig.  
"Doubt it," he grumbled. "I hope not."  
Natasha and Nina walked ahead, if Yuri's Angels were still hunting they would be looking for a boy and girl.  
She opened the door and Nina went inside. She left it open for Yuri to come in after.  
"My perents are out, wanna come upstairs for a while?"  
"Sure,"  
"You take Yuri up to my room, I'll get some pop corn."  
Nina collapsed on her friends bed with a heavy sigh before dragging the pink pillow over her face. "I can't beleie you did that!" She rasped, "seriously?"  
"Revenge," He mumbled, "for whatever you drew."  
"your not letting that go?"  
"Nope!" He grinned although it went unseen, he sat against the bed by her dangling legs. She sat up as the door opened, Nat with food. And with her phone.

"You guys really know how to..." she winked at yuri, "Put on a show."  
He blushed red. "yeah well um... how did you know...?"  
"About what you said?" She asked, "Video, of the whole thing on twitter, tumbler, facebook and now... yep, the Yuri's angels fan-page." She grinned at them, "and that kiss, wow!"  
"omg!" Nina burried her face back into the pillow.  
Yuri rolled his eyes, "Thats all YOU have to deal with," He muttered, "I have interviews coming up, the 'kiss and cry' reporters, Victor and Yuuri!" he added, already imagining all the embarrissing things they could say, "Yakov will go nuts, and JJ!" He spat. "f*cking JJ."

Natasha had started to laugh while Nina tried to comfort him, "Victor and Yuuri are nice, they'll be fine."  
"Wait!" Nat yelled, "Have you met them!?"  
"uh..."  
"OMG!"  
Yuri sat for awhile, eating and listening to them argue about friend duties and he didn't really understand. "Hey," He interupted, "I should go, I have early practise tomorrow."  
"Ok," Nina answered, "I'll see you out. Can I stay a little longer Nat?"  
"Sure,"  
She followed him downstairs, half way out the door he turned, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry about earlier, I wasn't sure what to do."  
"ah, i-i-it's fine y-Yuri," She blushed. "it's not like it was bad or I mean oh dear." She blushed furiously and stared at her toes.  
"not bad, then can... can I do it again?" He mumbled, looking down at her with pink cheeks and an adorible frown while she blinked furiously, he leaned down with a grin and kissed her on the forhead, looking at her lips...  
"Not on my porch you don't!" They leapt apart, looking up to see Natasha hanging out the window above them grinning like the cheshire cat.  
"NAT!" Nina slammed the door in Yuri's face, before opening it aggrissivley again, "yuri, good luck." She reached on tip toes and attempting to peck him on the lips, missing and getting the corner of his mouth she dissapeared inside while Natasha whistled above.  
Yuri quickly made his escape, a smile slowly breaking out on his face before he remembered, he was still wearing the wig and Nina had his hoody on.  
He could get it later.

A/n - sorry its been so long!

TOO long!  
so this chapters quite a bit longer than the last.

And again:

Series of Oneshots: **Any of these appeal? Would you read them? 3**  
\- Yuri proposing, getting married. (Older,)  
\- A slightly funny Yuri almost missing Nina giving birth kind of thing. (Older, duh)  
\- Yuri performing while thinking of Nina.

Specifically after this chapter:  
\- Yuri interviewed about rumoured girlfriend after performing.

 **Or any other cute ideas any of you have.** Leave a comment or PM me.  
Please tell if their are any of the above you want to read specifically.


End file.
